Matched
by Erica Wattson
Summary: Robin and Starfire are captured by Slade, and his newest apprentice.Many evil plot twisting elements.With some RobStar romance, packed with action and drama there's stuff here for every1...FINISHED!
1. Plans

HI! Welcome! This is my first fan fiction that I have done by myself so cut me some slack here. This is a romance/action/drama and maybe there will be some humor too. No gross romance, just crush-like stuff. The first three chapters are like an introduction so they won't be that exciting. I hope you will enjoy! Read and Review, please. This fan fic is rated pg. for the violence. Is my divider, I just hope it shows up. -Starfire Raven Disclaimer: Most people would guess this but for those of you that are clueless: I do not own the "TEEN TITANS". If I did every episode would be a tense as Apprentice part 2 and as funny as "Mad Mod". Terra would have not worked for Slade. Robin would also break various limbs more often.  
  
Chapter One The Plan Titans Tower...  
  
Robin woke up at four o'clock one morning as the sun shone in through his window.  
  
'Perfect' He thought. It was Starfire's birthday. Robin had been planing this day for weeks now. He wanted Starfire to have the best day in her life.

He had bought cinnamon rolls and Danishes from the bakery. Orange juice and lemonade, bacon and tofu, the best food he could buy on a strict budget.

He had also reserved two seats in the Movie Theater for Spider-man 2. The movie was to start at 4:00pm. He would take her out for pizza after the movie was finished.

Robin had told the other titans (with the exeption of Starfire) about his plans and had asked them to help him do the shopping secretly.

So for the last several weeks Robin had secretly been making a list of things that they needed for the party. Beast Boy and Raven had took secret trips to the grocery store and Cyborg had been responsible to put the stuff somewhere that Starfire wouldn't find them. This had been very hard to do because Starfire always likes to know what all the other titans are doing and if they are alone and where they are. That makes her a good friend but that also makes it harder to plan a surprise party.

Robin had done it. He had kept a secret from Starfire. He had planed a surprise party. Beast Boy actually kept his mouth shut. Raven had had helped out with what she thought was a "pointless activity". Cyborg was brave enough to hid the party stuff in the basement, the only place Starfire wouldn't go in Cyborg had actually gone down there by himself.

Robin was very pleased at what they had done but he hoped he wouldn't have to keep any more secrets from Starfire. He had kept one secret from all the titans: He had bought her a special present it was a sapphire necklace. It had three of earth's finest sapphires on the front and on the back, there was a tracking device on the back of one of one of the jewels. Whenever he needed he could find her, even if he didn't have access to the Cyborg's arm tracker, as long as she was wearing the necklace.

Robin was still trying to decide if he should tell the others about it. On the good side they would be able to track her too. On the bad side he would be teased about getting her a piece of jewelry. He could just imagine Beast Boy saying 'Robin and Starfire sittn' in a tree...' But then Robin wasn't sure that he didn't want to be teased.

This was all confusing him. Robin hadn't been confused when he had been in situations where his life was on the line, but yet Starfire confused him. He knew he 'liked' her but he was not sure if she liked him in that way. 'She may just want to be best friends.' he thought. If that was what Starfire wanted, Robin would be disappointed but content to remain friends and only friends...

As he went down the stairs he wondered what would happen to the titans after they broke up. 'I wonder if Starfire and I... well whatever happens I hope all of us will be happy.'

He walked into the living room. No one else but Raven was down there, but she was meditating. Robin decided to do something he hoped wouldn't disturb her, play video games. As he plugged the Games Station into the TV Raven came out of her trance:

"Robin you don't usually get up this early."

"No I don't but today I couldn't get back to sleep. Too excited I guess."

"Just don't turn on the sound on the TV. I have to meditate." Robin nodded and turned down the volume on the television. He put in his favorite game: Gauntlet Dark Legacy and started playing...  
  
So how did I do? Remember after the first three chapters the real action starts. Was there too much romance? Too little humor? The only way I will be able to improve is if you tell me so review. I will update after 10 reviews. REVIEW!!!


	2. The First Surprise

Sorry about all this waiting. I haven't been able to get on the Internet for more than five minutes at a time, until today. But here it is the long- awaited chapter. So how do you like it? What kind of romance you like? I like crush stuff, where people like each other, but are too proud to say it, or just don't want to be teased. Well the only way I know what you like is if you review. So read and review.  
  
CHAPTER TWO SURPRISE!... Everyone but Starfire was in the kitchen making a feast for breakfast. Starfire was still asleep.  
  
"Raven I still can't believe I let you get bacon!" Beast Boy exclaimed  
  
"I still can't believe I let you get tofu." Raven retorted.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy demanded. Raven shrugged but she had a smirk on her face. Cyborg had made a pile of waffles and was starting to make pancakes. Robin had mixed up a cake mix and was putting the mixture into the pan then the pan into the oven. Raven put some fresh fruit into bowel as Beast Boy cooked his soybean curds on the stove.  
  
The meal was finished. On the table there was a huge pile of waffles and pancakes, and fruit of all varieties. There was bread and butter, orange juice, lemonade, tea, milk and coffee (why do any of the titans drink coffee?). Oatmeal and Malt-O-Meal. There was mint chocolate chip ice cream for desert. Everyone sat down only to realize Starfire wasn't awake yet.  
  
"Okay someone go wake up the birthday girl." Cyborg said. Robin got up from his chair. Raven pushed him back down. As Beast Boy and Cyborg broke into laughter Robin realized his mistake.  
  
"I'll go get her." Raven said. As Raven walked away Robin blushed a shade of dark scarlet as Beast Boy and Cyborg continued laughing until they were in a state of hysteria.  
  
Raven led the blindfolded Starfire by the hand into the dining room.  
  
"Okay Starfire you can take the blindfold off now. "Raven said  
  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" The boys yelled. Starfire took the blindfold off to see the table with all the food on it. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled at her shock pleased that they had surprised her.  
  
"Glorious! You have remembered! This looks like blorthog on my planet!" Raven led her to the head of the table and motioned for Starfire to sit down.  
  
Once seated Starfire began an extremely long speech of appreciation to her friends. Robin just sat there staring at Starfire, not really listening. Cyborg surpresed an impulse to laugh at this. Raven put her head on the table, waiting for it all to be over. Beast Boy sat there trying to sit up strait and use his best manners. (If he ever had any manners.)  
  
After the speech was over Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief and to this Robin gave him a death glare. Cyborg held in yet another impulse to laugh. The eating began...  
  
"Just sit still for a second." Raven commanded, tired of Starfire squirming as tried to put makeup on Starfire, not that she needed it anyway...  
  
"I'm so excited! Robin has asked me to join him in the going to the movies!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Well you wouldn't want to go to the movies with mascara all over your face." Raven pointed out. Starfire stopped squirming enough to let Raven apply the makeup...  
  
"Dude I can't believe you invited Star out on a date!" Beast Boy exclaimed, teasing Robin.  
  
"For the last time it's not a date. I invited her out to see Spiderman 2."  
  
"Yeah right. The movies and pizza? If that isn't a date I don't know what is."  
"Then I guess you don't know what a date is." Robin fought back.  
  
"Whatever." Beast Boy replied. Cyborg just sat back and watched the fight, not wanting to pick sides.  
  
"Cyborg will you go see if she's ready to go? The movie starts at four and it's a two hour movie." Robin asked, he would have asked Beast Boy but at the moment he was a bit enoyed at the green elf. Cyborg rose from his spot on the couch.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it." After Robin had thanked him Cyborg nodded and turned to the door.  
  
"I'm ready!" Starfire said excitedly as she ran through the door and into room.  
"Good shall we be off?" Robin said formally as he held his arm out for her, she took it as she surpresed a giggle. Behind the couch Beast Boy, still holding the Game Station controller fell on the ground, holding in his urge to laugh hysterically.  
Robin led Starfire out of the common room and outside of the tower, where waiting for them was Robin's T-cycle. Starfire giggled again in delight and let go of Robin's arm as she ran towards the motorcycle.  
  
"I get to ride on this!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin nodded, at a lost for words. Everything that day had gone smoothly and He didn't want it to end.  
  
So how did you like this chapter? Well how I'm I going to know what you think if you don't tell me? And how are you going to tell me if you don't review? Now remember, next chapter things are going to get tense. And just to let you know, I don't give in easy. I resist the face. I have no pity for those of you who don't know what is going to happen. I'm not going to give a needed review number, but it will be more than three days until my next update. I can't give you updates every two days. 


	3. The Second Surprise

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I have had a severe case of writers block, please forgive me.  
  
Thank all of you for the lovely reviews. This is going to start getting interesting I'm not the best at spelling. What is your favorite Teen Titans quote? Review and tell me, and you might get your pen name mentioned here.  
  
--Thank you for the correction, after examining "Date With Destiny" closer I found that, indeed, the "T-cycle" is really the "R-cycle". I know sometimes, to correct someone you don't know can be hard, as you don't know how they are going to take it, but anyhow I appreciate these corrections  
  
Disclaimer: (If you don't have a clue, please allow me to enlighten you:) I do not own Teen Titans. Nor do I own Spider-Man2. Last of all I don't own I Robot in fact I haven't even seen it.  
  
Robin led Starfire out of the common room and outside of the tower, where waiting for them was Robin's R-cycle. Starfire giggled again in delight and let go of Robin's arm as she ran towards the motorcycle.  
  
"I get to ride on this!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin nodded, at a lost for words. Everything that day had gone smoothly and he didn't want it to end.  
  
He passed Starfire her motorcycle helmet, then buckled his own on.  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and thank you, today has been one of the best days of my life, and as the earth people say, actions speak louder than words." Robin felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. Starfire came closer, one of her hands behind her back. 'Oh man is she going to...?' He thought. To his slight disappointment, Starfire pulled a piece of paper out from behind her back.  
  
"Thank you." He read outsold, his face turning a rather deep shade of red. He opened the card; "You're the best." He continued reading.  
  
Though Robin hated to admit it, even to himself, (and never to anyone else) he felt a bit embarrassed, and just a little disappointed. After looking up at Starfire's beaming face, he quickly snapped out of it,  
  
"Starfire, this is a wonderful gift. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I knew you would like it. Well are we leaving?"  
  
"Yes let us be off." Robin spoke formally.  
  
Starfire climbed onto the backseat of the motor vehicle, as Robin got into position to drive. The couple drove off across the bridge, leaving Titans Island, entering into the city.  
  
"Two tickets for Spider-Man 2 please." Robin asked nervously, after waiting for half an hour, in line.  
  
"I'm sorry but that showing has already started, in fact by now they are probably 10 minutes into it. If you care there is another Movie Theater across town that plays Spider-Man. Over there it starts in one hour. Sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"Thanks anyway." Robin said as he garbed Starfire by the arm and pulled her away from staring at a sign advertising: I Robot.  
  
"Star, the show here has already started, so do you care if you miss the beginning or do you want to go to another theater."  
  
"I don't care." She replied. "Anyway you reserved seats here."  
  
Robin went back over to the desk:  
  
"Two tickets for Spider-man 2, and no my friend and I don't care that it's already started."  
  
"Whatever, here are your tickets. Spidey is in theater 6"  
  
"Thank you." Robin said, taking the tickets. Starfire began jumping up and down in delight. As Robin walked down to the she was so happy that she couldn't help but fly. They got to the door of theater 6,  
  
Robin handed the usher his ticket and Star handed him hers. The usher pressed his finger to his lips as if to say 'Be quiet' Robin nodded and they walked in.  
  
The feature had indeed started but only 30 seconds of the movie had been played, the rest had been commercials. Starfire leaned into Robin's shoulder and they munched on their popcorn bucket and sipped their drinks.  
  
They had lost track of time, engrossed in the movie. This was disturbed by a little kid in the row in font of them standing up on his chair and announcing that he had to go to the bathroom, everyone in the theater surpresed giggles as the father got up to take the little boy to the bathroom. Everyone returned his or her attention to the movie.  
  
Just as "Doc Ock" and "Spidey" were fist fighting, a purple glowing light burned a hole in the screen,  
"Duck!" Robin yelled, pulling Starfire down behind the seat as the beam of purple light whizzed by their heads. The ladies shrieked and the men yelled in panic. It was utter chaos

"What was that?" Yelled a man from behind them.

"It could have killed someone!" Shrieked a teen girl "Look it burned a hole in the floor!" Indeed a hole had been burnt in the floor.

Robin looked at Starfire as she gave him a worried glance.

"That was a tameranian starbeam. A purple one..." Starfire informed him. He understood at once. In his commanding voice he warned the people:

"You are all in danger, please evacuate the building at one!" The command came too late, a cloud of smoke rose from behind the screen. The screen melted.

Out of the darkness came two shadowy figures. One entered the light. It was Starfire's older sister, Blackfire:  
"Happy birthday Star. Mind if we crash your party?"  
  
What! cliffy! Nooooo!!! Okay Blackfire is here. You know that, but who is the person who stayed in the shadows. Only an update will tell. If you like this story tell me, if you don't like this story tell me. If you can think of an area it could improve, tell me, and you know the best way to tell me is to review. So...Review


	4. Good Vs Evil

> A/N: Hi! Sorry I havn't updated for a while. So you've all been waiting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TEEN TITANS.

Matched Chapter Four  
Good Vs Evil...

"Happy birthday Star. Mind if we crash your party?" Blackfire said taunghtingly. Starfire's eyes started to glow a menacing color of bright green. Robin who had been ushering people out of the room, and hadn't seen the other dark shadow, turned around to ask:  
  
"We?" From the shadows a deep voice answered:  
  
"Yes Robin, we. I can't believe you hadn't figured it out already, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you could do better."  
  
"Slade!" Robin jumped onto the platform behind the screen, into the darkness to face his adversary.  
  
"So, Starfire, how have you been? I've been good, or should I say bad!" Blackfire said, trying to make casual conversation as she circled around Starfire.  
  
Starfire's glowing eyes did not waver against Blackfire's penetrating glare, but she remained silent  
  
"Not feeling talkative today, ehh? Well shall we talk with our hands?" With that Blackfire's hands began to glow with her purple fury, as Starfire's hands glowed with her own green power.  
  
The battle between Starfire and Blackfire began each firing starbolts at each other.  
  
Starfire aimed a starbeam at her sister; it hit Blackfire on the shoulder, hurling her against the wall. "Ah...ouch..." She moaned, but then she was quiet.  
  
It was obvious that the older girl was in pain. Starfire, being the compassionate girl that she is ran to help her sister, despite the fact that she had tried to kill her.  
  
"Blackfire are you hurt?" She asked. Blackfire remained silent. (AN: I'm not very good at describing battles so use your imagination Blackfire Vs Starfire Robin Vs Slade fighting in a movie theater) Meanwhile...  
  
As the battle between Starfire and Blackfire heated up, Robin and Slade had been fighting hard both, verbally and physically.  
  
"Why are you here? What have you come for?" Robin asked yelling:  
  
"Not what, who, for you Robin. It's time you paid."  
  
"Oh yeah, what for?"  
  
"My mask, you broke it. How would you feel if someone broke you're mask?" Robin replied by drawing his bow staff, Slade did the same. They faced each other. Good Vs Evil. The classic battle. (This is when you use your imagination)  
  
The bow staffs clashed each showing off. As Robin tried to hit Slade with his bow staff Slade garbed it, there was a short tug-of-war 'game' Slade, with a burst of energy he took the staff, now he had two. Slade was quick to use his advantage, and as much as Robin had tried to protect himself Slade soon had him on the ground, in no shape to fight any longer.  
  
"Nice try Robin, very nice try, but you disappoint me. I have won." Slade mocked.  
  
"No...You can't win...oh" Robin moaned.  
  
"But I have." Slade taunghted.  
  
At that moment Starfire's starbeam hit Blackfire and thrust her against the wall. Slade left Robin to go save Blackfire.  
  
It was obvious that the older girl was in pain. Starfire, being the compassionate girl that she is ran to help her sister, despite the fact that she had tried to kill her.  
  
"Blackfire are you hurt?" She asked. Blackfire remained silent. Starfire leaned over to check her older sister's pulse but Slade came in jumping down, he kicked Starfire down.  
She went flying through the air (not of her own will). She hit her head on the floor, she felt a surge of pain on her head and neck, but that was all she remembered, for the rest of that day.  
  
Blackfire, who had only been pretending to be seriously hurt, got up. She asked Slade:  
"So boss...did I do a good job?"  
  
"Yes I think so. A job VERY well done." He complemented.  
  
Robin had been watching this; in too much pain to move felt a uncontrollable fury:  
  
"Slade you, you JERK! Starfire was only trying to help!"  
  
"My apprentice didn't need any help unlike you. Unfortunately you are not going to get any help."  
  
"Apprentice?"  
  
"Yes Robin, Blackfire is my apprentice." Slade informed him. As much as Robin hated to admit it, even to himself, he, at that moment, felt a sudden surge of jealousy. His thoughts raced:  
  
'I can't believe he's had two girls as his apprentices. GIRLS! I had the chance to be...No wait; I don't want to be his apprentice! Oh man! I can't believe I even thought about this! Ow! He really bruised me up. Starfire, is she okay? She isn't moving...Must get up...'  
  
Robin struggled to his feet. Slade turned around to see Robin standing up, so then; of course he had to run back over to fight Robin, who was too weak to fight. With one punch Robin was back on the floor.  
  
"Blackfire we had better wrap this up, tie him." He commanded. Blackfire flew over to Slade and pulled a thin but strong wire out of her utility belt. Slade held Robin's hands behind her back as Blackfire wrapped the wire around Robin's hands, pulling it tight.  
  
"Ow stop, the, too tight!"  
  
"Oh is it too tight for ya there? Oh poor Robin he's in pain..." Blackfire mocked, pulling the wire tighter.  
  
"Yes Robin, I'm sure you can handle it." Slade tanughted. Robin was silent.  
  
"Okay Master, you can knock him out now." Blackfire told him. Slade hit Robin on the back of his head. Robin fell unconscious.AN: Okay this is the end of this chapter. So both Robin and Starfire are unconscious. Slade and Blackfire are back and bad. What will happen? Who knows?...Oh yeah I know! Oh but you don't know...I guess that I'll have to update...First you'll have to review! 


	5. Questions and a Sinister Plan

A/N: I know this chap is short. This is ment to be funny so enjoy and have a good laugh.

Matched Chapter Five Questions and a Sinister Plan

* * *

The morning after the birthday party Robin and Starfire had still hadn't returned from their 'date'. This (of course) led the other titans to ask questions of their friends' whereabouts. To discuss this more recent turn of events Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg had met in the common room after a breakfast consisting of Bacon and eggs, rice, orange juice and herbal tea.

"Dude, where are they? Where could they be?" Beast Boy asked, not really asking anyone in particular, as he paced in front of the television. He continued: "I mean I've heard of people staying out late out on dates, but this is just ...Not like Robin and Star."

"I know! I mean what are they doing!" Cyborg added.

"Well all I'm going to say is they had better get back soon." Raven  
stated, saying what she wanted to say, then proceeding to stare out the window out at the city.

"Yeah." Cyborg said, after a pause he continued: "This just isn't like them, I mean they could be in trouble. If they don't return by sundown tonight I say we go after them."

"Agreed." Beast Boy commented, then noticing the blank expression on Raven's he added: "Rae?"

"Yes..." Raven answered, annoyed at his interruption of her thoughts.

"Why are they not here?" He asked.

"I don't know." Raven answered blankly. Cyborg was the next to talk:

"Do you think... I don't know, like are they in trouble?"

There was a moment of silence, as none of the teens knew what to do, Beast Boy suddenly broke out in a fit of laughter. Raven and Cyborg just stared at him. When he finally calmed down enough to talk, he explained:

"Sorry...I just had a thought! How 'bout if they eloped...!" Beast Boy burst into another fit of laughter. Raven simply glared at him, enoyed at the joke. Cyborg's reaction was a bit more umm... Energetic:

"Eloped! Ha! Robin and Star! What a joke! That was your best joke this year!" Cyborg exclaimed, fighting off fights of laughter. Raven decided to play along:

"Well actually, for Robin and Starfire, eloping is quite within the realm of possibility." She pointed out. Cyborg froze at Raven's statement.

"Still missing overnight without an explanation, not something Robin would do." He commented.

"Yeah, but dude when people elope they usually don't tell people, they like to keep it secret, like in Star Wars." Beast Boy added

"I guess so..." Cyborg trailed off, shrugging.

"Well let's not jump to conclusions now. They probably didn't elope. That would just be weird. For the meantime I agree with Cyborg, if they don't return by sundown, we go look for them."

After much discussion this plan was agreed upon. So it was settled, they would look for the missing titans, if they didn't return by sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile At Slade's Hideout...

Blackfire bowed before Slade's throne preparing to tell him of her success with her latest task. Unlike Robin and Terra, Blackfire had been a very eager apprentice, willing to do whatever Slade commanded, without question.

"Master, the satellite up-link is ready, now we can survey Titans Tower."

"Good, open the link. I want to see what they are doing." Slade commanded. Blackfire got off her knees and flew over to the computer. She typed in a code.

Within a few seconds a view of the common room in Titans Tower came up on the screen. For a half an hour, or so, they watched Cyborg and Beast Boy argue about what to have for breakfast. The next half an hour was of the titans making breakfast, then eating it.

Slade and Blackfire were getting bored when they saw Raven call a meeting. Slade and his apprentice delighted in seeing the titans' talk about their different theories of where Robin and Starfire had gone. As Raven, Cyborg and Best Boy were the 'eloping' theory Slade had a brilliant idea.

"Blackfire, write this down, try to disguise it as your sister's handwriting..."

Blackfire pulled a piece of paper, and a pen out of her utility belt Slade dictated to her what to write. Blackfire took a long time trying to form the earth letters as Starfire wrote them. After they were done it looked like this:

Dear Friends,  
We are sorry we didn't get the news to you sooner, Robin and I  
have, as Robin called it say it eloped. We both miss you all  
very much.  
We don't know when we shall return. Robin said to write that he  
says hi.

Your Friend  
-Starfire

"Yes Blackfire, that will do nicely. Now go to the bicycle messenger's office and send it to the tower. Tell them that it must get there before sundown." Slade said approvingly.

Blackfire took the letter and entered the shadows, walking in the direction of the door.

Slade's thought:

'Yes this will do nicely. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy will never know the difference, and now that Robin and Starfire are my captives, the Teen Titans will be weakened and at last I shall be unstoppable'

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know this wasn't the longest chapter ever. I'm going on vacation in a week and I won't be back till August 31st so I won't be able to update very soon, but when I get back I want my inbox to be full of reviews, so review. 


	6. Pain

A/N: Okay. Here's the long awaited sixth chapter of Matched. Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but my family has been on vacation, so I haven't been able to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Matched Chapter Six

Pain

Starfire woke up to find herself surrounded by darkness. Her hands were chained to a wall with a heavy starbolt proof metal. She found that her boots had been removed, and her bare feet were bound to the floor itself.

She felt a surge of pain from the back of her head. There was a long gash on her forehead. It stung as she touched it with her hand. Now she had sticky blood on her hand, from the gash.

'How long have I been here?' she wondered, feeling cold and dirty. 'How did I even get here...My sister! She has captured me and put me in this dark and lonely place. She is now...Like Slade. Where is Robin?' She asked herself.

Suddenly the echoing sound of footsteps bouncing off the walls reached her ears. She strained her eyes to see a light coming down around a corner. As the light became brighter, Starfire closed her eyes, the light was getting brighter, and she needed to let her eyes adjust.

When she opened her eyes Slade was standing before her, accompanied by a army of his robots. Slade snapped his fingers and two of the robots walked over to her. One knelt down and released her feet, the other freed her hands.

"You are to come with us, we have a better prison for you." He told her.

"What!" Starfire demanded, half-questioning and half-exclaiming.

"We have a better prison for you. Now that you are awake, you may enjoy it." Starfire remained seated, puzzled. Why would Slade put her in a better place, or would it really be better for her?

Slade bent down to her level, pulling something out of his utility belt. Something silver on the end of the thing caught the light. He held it up with one hand, with the other he pulled another item from his belt. It was a tiny bottle. He stuck the silver end of the first item into the top of the bottle. Suddenly Starfire knew what it was! It was a medical syringe, the kind they give you vaccines with, and Slade was filling it up!

She struggled to her feet, but Slade grabbed her arm. He gave her the shot, as Starfire shrieked in pain.

Suddenly Her body went limp. She saw a swirl of colors, then passed out. Slade snapped his fingers again, and one of the two robots that had freed her picked her up.

Slade began leading his army though twisting underground tunnels. Finally he stopped at a door that looked like the door to a bank vault. After typing in a code at a keypad, and showing his hand to the computer lock, the door opened.

Slade took Starfire out of the robots arms and took her into his. He passed through the doorway.

He carried her into the room. The room was lit by four wall lams, one on each wall. The walls and ceiling made out of concrete painted white. The floor was smooth gray concrete. There was a twin-sized bed in one corner of the room. One of the walls had several curtained areas, there was also a pedestal sink on that wall. In the middle of the room there was a table and two chairs. There was a recliner chair beneath one of the lamps, next to a coffee table. Sitting in that chair, was Robin.

"Since you wanted her with you so much, I've decided you can have her! I expect you to let her have the bed!" Slade taunted.

Slade held up Starfire's limp body by the back of her collar, and tossed her to the wall, next to the recliner. She hit her head on the hard wall. Before Robin could get up, Slade was out of the room and closing the door.

A/N: So did you like it? Not the longest chapter ever, I know. School has started 'cause of school, it might take longer to update.


	7. Robin's Story

A/N: Okay, so it didn't take that long to update. Now I know you all want to star reading about what's happening to our heroes, but I have something to say, wait no I don't... Oh well...

Wait, I do have something to say! I really do have something to say! Yahoo!

No that wasn't it. Oh yeah, that's it!

I don't know if there will be different parings or not. Pairing anyone with Raven is very hard to pull off and I don't know if I could do it right. If I do attempt to pair Raven up, it would be with Beast Boy.

**Warning! **I edited the chapter. Sorry for the confusion, I don't know how that happened. I also added some details, so it might be a bit different, you may need to read it again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Matched Chapter Seven

Robin's Story

* * *

"Ahhgh!" Robin cried. Slade had just closed the door. He had let Slade get away, this time he had an excuse, Robin now had a arm in a cast and a sprained ankle, not to mention the various bruises all over his body.

In his frustration, Robin for a second forgot about Starfire and began kicking the wall with his foot. He must have kicked it to hard thought because, he stubbed his big toe on the concrete. Holding one foot with his free hand and jumping around on the other foot, he managed to get his balance back.

Suddenly he remembered about Starfire. He ran over to where she was crumpled on the floor.

"Star! Star are you okay!" He yelled. No response from Starfire. Her body lay perfectly still on the floor. He skin was a deathly white shade, and it was cold, not a deathly cold, but the kind of cold you get when you sit on a concrete floor too long. She was looking rather scrawny Robin thought.

With great difficulty he snuck his un-sprained arm around her waist, pulling her up to the recliner. He ran over to the bed and tried to pull off the blanket, at first he couldn't, it was tucked so firmly underneath the bed, but with a jerk he was able to get it out, then he ran back to the recliner. He lay the blanket over Starfire.

Then he began pushing the chair over to the bed. He couldn't push it to fast though because if he pushed it to fast there would be this awful sound, like fingernails on a chalkboard. Finally he got her over to the bed. He had to roll her onto it. He pulled the sheet over her then lay the blanket on her.

Next he got a wash cloth off the shelf by the sink. He wetted the washcloth with the warmest water the sink would give and he laid that over her forehead. Starfire did not stir from her sleep, but the color was beginning to return to her face. Now all Robin could do was wait and see what happened. To pass the time he decided to organize his thoughts, reweiw what had happened to him.

What had been happening to Robin while Starfire was kept in her dungeon? Less than you might think. He woke up to find himself in Slade's dark headquarters, gears suspended from the ceiling, and rising up from the floor. The first thing he noticed about himself was that all his electronics had been taken away from him. Out of the shadows came Slade.

"Have a nice sleep?" Slade asked him.

"Where is Starfire?" Robin demanded, not answering the question.

"All in good time. Now would you like to let me take care of that arm or are you going to put up a fight?" Slade answered. Robin replied with grow. He lifted his arm to punch Slade, but then realized that indeed, it did hurt. "Owwh!" Robin cried in pain.

"See Robin, your arm is broken. Now are you going to let me fix it or do you want to let the bones grow together by themselves, in the wrong way, during your imprisonment?"

"Imprisonment?" Robin asked, he admitted he had been puzzled for a moment when Slade had given him a choice, also puzzled at why Slade hadn't simply killed him.

After a few minutes Robin consented to letting Slade fix his arm. After the cast was on Slade gave Robin some sort of shot that made him go numb. After that Slade tied his hand together with a rope and, like a dog and his master, Slade led him down the twisting hallways, until Robin had reached the room he was at now.

At first it was kind of pleasant, the peace and quiet, but then it was too quiet. Robin got lonely. Slade and Blackfire had arrived in the morning- after the first night to visit him.

"Do you like your prison? Be honest." Slade asked him. Robin was silent for a few moment while Slade and Blackfire waited for an answer. Robin did his best to fold his arms and stick out his lower lip. Then he talked

"It would be better if Starfire was here."

"Awwe, poor lonely Robin misses his girlfriend." Slade teased in a unusual high pitched voice. Blackfire laughed this aweful, evil laugh, then asked:

"Robin why would you miss my little sister? She's worthless." Robin made no reply, but gave her a look that could rot Beast Boy's tofu.

After taughting him more they left. The only good thing they did was tell him how to operate the food sytem.

Under the table there was a small button, when Robin got hungery all he had to do was press the button and one of slade robots would go to Mc Happy Clown's or Grease Castle, or some place else and get the food.

Robin had decided to try it out, and sure enough in twenty minutes there was food on the table, but it hadn't happened the way he expected, the food, a Value meal from Taco Kingdom had suddenly appeared at the table, in a clear plasic box. After finishing his meal, (and being full from a value meal) Robin examaned the table more closely.

There was a place where the top panal opened up and a tube wnt down throught the table and into the floor where it turned and Robin couldn't see it anymore.

Robin assumed that was how the food got there. A vacume system or something.

He had eaten several more times before the clock on the wall said 8:00 pm. Even though Robin useualy went to sleep between 10:00 and 12:00, he was so board that he couldn't stay up.

The next day he occupied himself by eating and sitting in the rocking reciner chair stareing at the clock. That was when Slade stormed in and threw Starfire against the wall. Jerk.

So here Robin was. Sitting next to the bed watching Starfire sleep, He relized maybe she wouldn't appreciate him watching her so he decided to move the recliner back to it's origanal position. When he was done he decided he was hungery again...

* * *

AN: Now all you can do is review and wait for the next chapter! So get to it! I really enjoy reading all your reviews, even when they tell me I messed up. 


	8. Robin the Nurse And Another Meal

AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. Before you read this, you might want to re-read the previous chapter. (If you read it before I edited it). Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. (Nothing cute, just official.) And I don't own any of the medicines mention in this chapter.

WARNING: The directions on the medicine are fake, do not follow them. I made them up.

Matched Chapter 8 (My, is it really the eighth chapter already?)

Robin the Nurse... and Another Meal

* * *

Robin had been sitting in the recliner reading over, and over and over again the nutrition facts on the back of the Taco Kingdom bag for about three hours when Starfire woke up. She looked around and seeing Robin said:

"Robin why is it so cold in here?"

"Cold? No it's not cold." Robin replied, not looking up from the Taco Kingdom bag. Suddenly he remembered, Starfire had been asleep, she had just talked to him, so she must be awake! (Duh) He ran over and knelt by her side. He noticed that the air around her was very warm.

"Star, are you okay? I've been waiting for hours for you to wake up!"

"You have? How did I get here? Oh my head hurts. It's so cold in here."

"I have. I don't know how you got here, other than Slade brought you in and thew you against the wall. No its not to cold in here, in fact, the air around you is warmer than the air over there, and you've got a blanket!"

"I feel cold. What is it called when someone feels cold but is really warm?"

"That's called a fever. Fever! You feel cold don't you! The air is warm. Oh man! Oh man! What am I gonna do? I wish Raven was here." Robin said, talking quicker and louder as he went.

"Thermometer, Slade said there was a medicine cabinet, above the sink. Ohman-ohman-what-am-I-gonna-do." Robin mumbled, talking to himself, as he stood up and staggered over to the cabinet. "Aspirin, Tylenol ®, Sudafed ®... Ahh! Eureka! Thermometer!

Robin brought Starfire the thermometer.

"Just stick under you tong until it beeps." Starfire nodded and put it under her tongue. A few moments later: 'beep'. Robin took it out of her mouth. He read the temperature out loud:

"104 degrees F. Not good. Hmm..." Robin said.

He had never played nurse before, when Beast Boy got the chicken pox, Raven and Starfire had always played nurse. Obviously Raven wasn't here now and Starfire was sick. 'Tylenol.' Robin remembered something he had learned from Raven: 'You were supposed to give someone Tylenol when they get a fever. Or was that Aspirin? Oh well it'll give directions on the box.'

So back to the medicine cabinet he went. There it was on the shelf. 'Prescription strength Tylenol ® Use as directed for aches, pains and fevers. One dose every six hours, not to exceed doses by six every twenty- four hours. WARNING: KEEP OUT OF REACH OF CHILDEREN!

Adult (12 up)---------------2 pills

Children------------------------Ask doctor...

So Robin figured Starfire would get better if she took two pills. So he gave her the pills with a glass of water.

"Robin I have never tasted something so awful in my life! I used the water to get them down, but they taste awful!" Starfire exclaimed weakly. Robin gave her this puzzled look and said:

"Why they don't taste at all, unless, you chewed them didn't you."

"Was I supposed to do it otherwise?" She asked.

"Oh Star. I'm sorry. I didn't tell you, you were supposed to swallow them, whole." Robin apologized. "Well I guess it'll work just as well as swallowing. Just try to rest, and I'll order you a meal."

"Okay. I am hungry. I haven't eaten since well since we had popcorn in the Movie Theater."

"Oh Star. That was two and a half days ago. You must be really hungry." Robin said sympathetically.

So he turned off the light nearest the bed and Starfire shut her eyes. Robin then pressed the button on the table, twice. 'I could do with another meal.' He thought.

As he waited for the food to get there, he tried to make up an excuses for eating six times a day he thought

'I'm almost as short as a hobbit anyway. And playing nurse is hard work. I deserve another meal.'

He let out a little laugh as he thought up more ridicules excuses, I will not mention them all here but some of them were just plain silly:

'I have big feet, so I must need more food' and

'I am board so I must eat.' And 'I haven't grown in years so I must need a lot of food.'

It only took ten minutes, for the food to arrive this time it was from "Grease Castle" in each meal case there was a butter burger, a small order of salt fries and a large coke, also there was condiments for the burgers, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise and relish.

To Robin the only thing that was edible was the coke. He knew however that Starfire would eat almost anything so he put his burger, fries and condiments in her bag and held her drink in his hand brought it over to her. He turned on the light.

"Star, I have your food: Two burgers, some fries and lots of mustard."

"Oh glorious! Oh and you let me have yours! You didn't have to do that! I think I would kiss you, but then you might get sick. Thank you!" Starfire said, a grin on her face that could melt a heart of stone, Robin instantly felt guilty that she thought he had given his food to her as a sacrifice, of course he wasn't about to tell her that.

He blushed bright shade of red and quietly want back to the table and sat back down in a chair to enjoy his coke, only he hadn't realized that the people at Grease Castle had watered it down. Nothing worse than watered down coke, unless it's watered down lemon lime soda.

* * *

A/N: So not the longest chapter that I've written, but I hope it was interesting. So Starfire is sick, you wanna bet it was the shot Slade gave her, or do you wanna bet she got it some where else. After all Robin got a shot and he isn't sick. Something to think about, but you won't know for sure for a while. So the best thing you can do, is review.


	9. Duh de Dum

A/N: Greetings fellow Teen Titans fans! How have you been in this rather long time it has taken me to update? Well the only way to tell me is to review, so get to it! I guess you are all interested in reading this chapter, so I won't type to much longer. Also sorry for the poor spelling, the spell check on my computer isn't working today.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans I do not own. Mostlikely you don't either, so I guess we're even. I don't own Neopets, which is mention in the chapter. I don't own much of anything. I don't even own this lousy slow computer with it's out of date graphics card.

Matched Chapter Nine

"Duh de Dum..."

* * *

Starfire, had fallen asleep after eating her food and Robin sat down in the recliner and compared the Grease castle nutrition facts to the Taco Kingdom nutrition facts. Surpriseingly enough, the Grease Castle burgers had 40 more saturated fat than than the Taco Kingdom taco, wich had had no saturated fat. Discusting.

Robin had finished his comparisons in about 30 secconds. He sat there. Nothing to do. He got up and paced. Nope, still no bright ideas.

There was absolutly nothing to do. Well he could open and close the cabinet doors, again and again and again... But that would be a truly pointless activity, not just by Raven's standards.

Nothing to do. There was nothing to do. So for once Robin was board.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, it had only taken about five minutes for Beast Boy and Cyborg to sober up and quite laughing. Raven, all this time, had been sitting on the couch, trying to think, so when the boys suddenly shut up, she couldn't help but feel a bit glad. Beast Boy broke the scilence:

"This is weird. I mean, with Robin and Starfire married, I mean, this will change everything." He sighed and Cyborg spoke up, Raven observerd scilently:

"Yeah I mean what'll happen to the team? This is weirding me out man. Ya woull'da thought they would have at least called. It's not like Starfire to do things in secret." Now Raven was pretending to read her book, as Cyborg and Beast Boy continued their conversation.

"Well, she never told us she was royalty. I guess she's capable of not telling us everything there is to know, and Robin, well he can be very sneaky. He even tried to convince me he wasn't takeing her out on a date! Yeah right! And remember when he pretended to be Red X." Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven decided it was time to enter the conversaition:

"Well we all know both Robin and Starfire are capable of eloping, as is obious to the fact that they did. How long they will be gone, we don't know. How things will change when they get back, we don't know that eaither. Therefore the only thing we can do is wait, and of course continue to do our jobs as protectors of the city, and the earth."

"Well said Raven. Well now that Robin is gone for a while, who wants to be the leader? I for one think I would make a perfect cantadate." Beast Boy put in, pointing to himself, a huge politiotion-like grin on his face.

"Na-uh! I think I should be leader! I am the biggest! Besides, my powers are most like Robin's." Cyborg pointed out, towering over Beast Boy. The boys started groweling at each other and Raven decided it was time to do something about it.

"The only way to settle this, is to ask a respecting fan who they think should be our new leader." Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at her. They both knew it was the wise thing to do. However that wasn't what they wanted to do, but after long debate, they consented to try Raven's idea. The only problem was, where would they find a respecting fan?

"We could make a guild on Neopets, and ask people in the pole who they think should be the new leader?" Beast Boy suggested

"Naw too much work. Besdes, you can only be in one guild, and you and I aready have guilds, remember? Mine is the "Neopian Mechanics HQ", and yours is the "It's Not Easy Being Green HQ"." Cyborg said, of course, Raven (at this point) did not have a neopets account, the idea of cute virtual pets didn't quite appeal to her.

"Oh yeah. Well we could make a new account?" Beast boy put in.

"Naw too much work. Besides we need a subtitute leader now, not in a few months wen we have enough guild members to vote!" Cyborg argued.

"We could e-mail some of the people who sent me e-fan mail." Beast Boy added.

"No way! If they send you fan mail, then they'll want you to be leader!!! No cancle that idea!!!"

"Okay okay... Pickey pickey. Raven, you where the one who came up with the "great idea" you know how we are gonna decide?"

"We could make up some crazy pointless story on fan fiction about us and ask the reveiwers to tell us who should be the new leader."

"YOU have a fan fiction account? YOU do?"

"Sure. I like reading all the dark poems about me. There are really some talented authours out there." Raven informed them. Cyborg's jaw dropped, and Beast Boy's mouth fell off. He picked it up again and said:

"Well I don't see any better ideas, so let's go with Raven's idea. We'll write a funny story and poll the people on who they think should be our new leader..."

* * *

A/N: Well that succsessfuly wraps up yet another chapter of "Matched". I hope you liked it. Now in case you didn't quite catch on, I want you to tell me who you think should be the new leader, in this fic. 


	10. Too Much Food?

A/N: Dear readers,

Please continue to vote. You can tell me as many times as you like who should be the new leader, but your vote will only count once. You may only vote for ONE Teen Titan. Also, there is no age requirement, if you are old enough to be reading this, then you may vote. Remember, if you are a leagal resident of the United Staes, and old enough to vote in the real election, you need to get registerd. You're opinion counts!!!

-Sincerely Starfire Raven

* * *

Now it's time to open the mailbag:

Riles: I assure you I am no monkey. Also if anyone were to shoot me, who would finish the story? I guess my little sister could, but she would take the entire flavor out of it and make it be slap- stick, trigger- happy humor.

clueless90: Something will happen, something always has to happen.

lyokogrl: Technically, you're right. But hey, I mean you have to have some sort of budget, especially if you order pizza all the time, that can get very expensive.

thSamari: Yeah I like Hobbits too. They can just eat and eat and eat and eat... Even in the gravest danger, they can eat. I wish _I_ could eat six meals a day.

Time to close the mailbag for now. I know you are all waiting to read the actual story. To all my reveiwers that didn't get mentioned, thanks anyway.

PS: Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I am simply a fan writing a fic about them.

* * *

Matched Chapter 10

Too Much Food?

Starfire's fever broke at about 6:10am, the next day. Robin was exhausted. He had been up all night and all day playing nurse- maid this included the duties of:

Fluffing her pillows when she asked him to.

Checking her temperature once every hour.

Giving her Sudafed and Tylenol when she needed it.

Ordering meals. (Yeah big deal)

Anyway Robin was exhausted. He was angry too. One of the times Starfire woke up she told him about being chained to a wall and how Slade treated her, and how he gave her a shot and how she couldn't remember anything that happened after that.

Robin assumed that Slade had either given Star the shot to make her sick. Another possibility he had considered was that the shot was given, to make her too weak to run off, or fight back, and she was already so weak that she got sick. Or maybe she was already getting sick before he had even given her the shot. Whatever the reason she had been sick, Robin was mad.

Of course he was furious about Slade throwing Starfire against the wall. In Robin's opinion that was one of the lowest things a guy could do. Throwing a girl against a wall, not a good thing to do.

Of course Robin reminded himself: 'Slade is an enemy. I can't expect him to be nice. After all, he was never nice before...' And then he thought: '...But then why am I not dead?'

Robin was sitting in the recliner. Starfire was peacefully sleeping on the bed, so he put up the footrest and went to sleep.

* * *

Starfire woke up feeling refreshed. The few times in her childhood she had been sick, with Tamarainian illnesses, she had always recovered quickly. Of course she had never been very sick, the fever was probably one of the worst things she had ever had; other than loneliness, but she wasn't sure if that qualified as an illness.

She looked around the room: Robin was lying down on the big chair, snoring, loudly. Next to the chair there was a coffee table, the top of it was covered with fast food bags and wrappers.

There was a sink with a cabinet above it. There was a shower in the corner, it had a plastic, shiny curtain that had fish on it. In another corner there was another curtained area, Starfire assumed that it covered the toilet area. On each wall there was a lamp, they all gave out a yellowish sort of light, they sort of made a buzzing sound. In the middle of the room there was a table with two chairs.

She got up out of bed. Her knees where shakeing and she felt a bit wobbly but she could stand, and she could fly. So to avoid the possibility of falling down and hitting her head on the floor, she flew over to the table.

Starfire remembered Robin had said it you pressed a button on the table it would give you food, so she sat in the chair and searched for the button. She found it on the underside and pressed it.

Nothing happed. She pressed it again. Still, there was no food in front of her. Robin had said the food came out of the table in a plastic box, out of the table. She pressed the button again, and again, and again...She pressed it about 12 times before she got to frustrated to bother pressing it again. 'Why is it not working? Robin said it would give you food if you pressed the button. Did he lie?'

She thought about this for a few more minutes, finally deciding to wake up Robin and ask him what was going on. So she stood up, then flew over to the recliner where Robin was sleeping. She shook him gently. When that didn't work she whispered into his ear:

"Robin wake up, Robin stop sleeping! It is noon time." When that didn't work she whispered a bit louder:

"Rise and shine! I am well, and though there are no windows here, I believe the sun is shining."

Well that didn't work so she pinched him on the arm, this time Robin stirred in his sleep, but still showed no signs of waking up.

Suddenly, Starfire remembered a trick Raven had taught her for the Easter morning church service, it went something along the lines of:

"If any of those silly guys fall asleep during the sermon, tell them that it's time to eat, If that doesn't work, tell them that Slade's trying to capture someone. I could almost guaranty that it will work..." Starfire decided to try it. She once again whispered into Robin's ear:

"Time to eat!" Immidanently as she said "eat" Robin jumped up onto his feet beside the chair:

"Food! Time to eat!" He exclaimed. Starfire pressed her hand to her mouth to muffle the giggle.

"Yes I was thinking it would be time for lunch now." Robin walked over to the table and pressed the meal button, twice.

"So I guess you are feeling better. Well the food will be here in about twenty minutes or so, so we might as well talk about somthing."

"It takes twenty minutes for the food to come?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Yeah, twenty minutes." He answerd, after studying Stafire's face for a few moment he asked slowly, his face growing pale:

"You preesed the button before I woke, didn't you?"

"Well...Yes..." She answerd, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You pressed it more then once, didn't you." A small playfull grin appeard on his face.

"Yes..." She said, her face turning red.

"Okay, how much, telll me, I promise I won't get mad." Robin assured her, cheerfully trying to confort Starfire in her mistake.

"A lot I guess, more than, well...Ten times." As she was saying this, for an instant Robin's smile dissapeared, but then, he burst out laughing!

"More than ten times!!! Hahaahhhaaa... Star, you know what that means?! We each get more than five meals!!!! Man this... this is funny!!!" Robin was in a state of hysteria, he just couldn't stop laughing. Starfire looked down at her feet, embarrassed she said:

"Well, I am glad you found it amuseing. I am hungery, but there will be a lot of food to eat. Must we truly eat it all?" Robin calmed down a bit and they were both quiet for a bit.

Then they both started laughing.

* * *

All the food did arrive, and they ate it all, all fourteen Mc Happy's value meals. Of course, they both regreted it, because they had eaten to much, of course they didn't order anything else the entire day. They were sitting at the table, they had been for a few hours, too stuffed full of food to move.

"Star, now that we'rerecoverd from our meal, what are we going to do? Should we just wait to be rescued, or should we try to break out? Are you strong enough to fire a Starbolt, or maybe a Starbeam? Slade took all my weapons."

"I think I can..." With that Starfire stood up, she put her arm out, as to fire a starbolt. Nothing happened. Her hand wasn't even glowing. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate, but it made no difference. Her face grew pale, her arm started shaking, it she looked as if she were about to pass out, as if all her energy had been sucked from her.

Robin relized that something wasn't right:

"Starfire, are you all okay?" No sooner than Robin had said this, she started to fall backwards. Robin got up and caught her just before her had hit the ground.

'Muphey's law.' He thought, 'If anything bad can happen, it will, but what happened?' He checked her pulse, she was still alive, but Robin relized that she couldn't use her powers.

It could have been the room, maybe there was something weird about it that made Starfire not be able to use her powers, but then, the shot that Slade had given her, it could have been the shot. Whatever had happened, Robin could see that they wern't escapeing anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like that one? No one can say that it was too short, of course, it doesn't win the prize for being very long either, however, it was full of information, so you can't complain to much. 


	11. Break Down, and a Fight

A/N: So time for another chapter of "Matched" you say? Yeah well You're right, I'll give it to you. I really don't have anything important to say so, time to open up the mailbag.

Riles: I tell you I am neither a monkey, nor evil, and anyone who personally knows me could tell you that. My little sister is about ten years old so, yeah, she would take all the romance out of it, on second thought, taking all the romance out isn't such a bad idea...

tayk: Humph, miss abomination yourself, I guess, although I really wouldn't know would I?

Star Breacher: You really have a point there, but it seems everyone has a point. Thank you for saying I am a great writer, I just wish my English teacher thought so...

Anyway thanks to the rest of you who reviewed, if you haven't voted, get to it because this is your last chance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...They don't own me either!!! I mentioned Star Trek in the chapter, just you let you know, I don't own that either, in fact, I don't even watch that anymore, the only series I ever watched was Voyager. I don't own any of the book titles I mentioned I'm really not sure they even exist.

-Thanks

Matched Chapter Eleven

Break Down, and a Fight

* * *

After passing out, Starfire fell asleep for about 3 hours. She was awake now, but Robin and Starfire were sitting across from each other, at the table. No one said anything. Starfire had a blank look on her face, like she was zoned out. Robin was starring at the shower:

He was staring at the shower, because, well after a few days without a shower, he stunk. Sure, he could take a shower, but Robin didn't want to take the risk of cameras, for all he knew Blackfire could have set cameras up next to the toilet. There are just some times when paranoia isn't that good. (Well really he'd never found paranoia to be a good thing)

"Starfire, do you think we'll ever get out of here?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I...I don't know, but I can't use my powers, I tried, I really did, but I felt as if something stronger than I am...pulled me back." Starfire whimpered, he lower lip trembling. Robin gave her a sympathizing look he was going to say something but Starfire cried out:

"I don't know! I'm sorry! Oh Robin I'm so sorry." She said, then she started crying uncontrollably.

"Star, Starfire, don't feel bad, It's okay, we'll get out, I promise." He comforted her standing up, putting a arm around her. She buried her face in her hands to muffle her sobs.

'Wow, I never knew Starfire would act like this, sure she can get sad, or angry, but I never knew her to just suddenly burst into tears like that. I wonder, if maybe it's this room, it is small on top of that, there's nothing to do. Maybe Slade will visit today, not that I want him to, it would just be nice to have some fresh air. That guy is a jerk...I can't...Why for a second there did I wish for him to come? I must be worse off than I thought...'

Robin stood there his arm still around the hysterical Starfire. He zoned out looking at the door.

"We'll get out soon Star, I promise." He said, his voice empty, as he was still staring at the door. She stopped crying and looked up into his face, he looked down at her and she asked:

"I know you say we will escape, but how? Slade will not let us out, yet we can not fight him." Her voice was full of worry.

"I don't have a plan, but we will get out. We have to get out somehow."

* * *

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were in the commen room of the tower having another disscution, well Raven and Cyborg were talking, Beast Boy was monitoring the computers.

"Raven, so far it looks like your winning, are you sure this vote isn't rigged?" Cyborg questioned, he did not doubt it was fair, but he hadn't relized Raven had so many fans.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She asked him.

"Well I mean, you're winning. Don't you think that is a bit...I don't know, strange?" He replied.

"Are you saying it's strange that I have more fans than you do? I really didn't know I had so many fans." Raven replied, a bit of a teasing tone in her voice, then she mumbled so Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't hear: "Ironic that they were the ones fighting over being leader, and when it comes down to fans voting, I'm winning,"

The boys didn't hear her so Cyborg answered her question.

"Nah, nothing's strange about it, it's just, I think you're going to end up being our new leader."

"It's just until Robin comes back, as soon as he does, He'll be the leader again."

Yeah well, I just wish he'd come back sooner, think about it I mean here we are still fighting bad guys, and Robin and Starfire are probably at some beach resort In Hawaii, not fair."

"Life isn't fair, get used to it." Raven responded, getting a little annoyed at Cyborg's consistent talking about Robin and Starfire's recent eloping.

"But we're super heroes, _teen-aged _super heroes don't run off and get _married_."

"Yeah well, I guess they do, Robin and Starfire did. So I guess it's done."

While Raven and Cyborg had been arguing Beast Boy had been monitoring the computers, there had been a break-in at a local electronics store. So Beast Boy broke up their conversation:

"Uh, somebody broke in to the Good Buy store so yeah, we need to get going."

So the argument was forgotten as the remaining Titans left the tower to save the Good Buy store.

When the teens reached the store, they peeked in through the windows. The store employees were cowering in fear against the wall. A gang of armed robbers in star trek costumes had the employs at gunpoint. Beast Boy noted that the guns had pieces of cardboard on them, discussing them as phasers. Since she was pretty much the new leader, Raven had a plan:

"I'll use my powers to open the door without making any noise, Beast Boy will go in as a mouse and try to disarm the robbers. Cyborg you sneaking and hide behind those plasma screen TVs I'll protect the people, we don't want them getting hurt."

"Cool plan. Umm do you want to say 'Titans Go', or shall I?" Beast Boy questioned.

"The whole point, is that we should be quiet, no yelling." Raven said, rolling her eyes, getting ready to open the doors.

"But, But its tradition!" He pleaded, wishing they could just storm in and get it over with.

"Shh, who cares." Raven shushed him, clearly enoyed at the green hero. Beast Boy frowned, but gave her the 'thumbs up' sign. Then he muttered under his breath, just for tradition sake "Titans go." Fortunately for him, Raven didn't notice.

Raven opened the doors without making a sound, they were lucky there was no draft going into the store.

Beast Boy transformed himself into a mouse and crept in. Cyborg got on his hands and knees and carefully crawled into the room. Raven ducked and went in using her aura to close the door behind her, without being heard.

Within a few seconds they were all close enough to hear exactly what was going on, the robbers were trying to get the store manager to open the safe, the manager claimed the safe was at the bank. Raven moved closer, stopping behind a rack filled with books with titles like" HTML for Stupid-Heads" and "MsDos for the Ignorant" Raven surprised a sigh.

Beast Boy in his mouse-form was behind the feet of one of the robbers, prepared to attach. Suddenly Raven's black shield went up around the employees. The robbers looked stunned for a second then started shooting everywhere. Beast Boy morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and swished his tail around, knocking the robbers to their feet.

"Ouch." On of the robbers said weakly. Raven stood up and let her shield down. Cyborg came out of hiding. The store manager got up off the floor and said:

"You're the Teen Titans, right? Thank you. I thought for a second there we were done for. I don't know how I could ever repay you." The man said in gratitude. Beast Boy thought for a moment and asked:

"You got a moped?"

"No, I have an car. I'll tell you what. If you can't think of anything you need right now, then when you need something we'll give it to you. Just make it something under $3000.00 dollars, okay."

"You have a deal, but really we don't need a reward. I'm just glade you're safe." Cyborg said.

"Right." Raven added "Besides, keeping you people safe is our job, the government sees to it that we have all we need. Although I'm sure when the next video game system comes out, Cyborg and Beast Boy will be happy to take you up on that offer."

* * *

A/N: So how was the chapter? I haven't officially ended the voting, so you can keep voting if you want, but at this point it seems Raven will be the winner. Also I would like you to tell me if the quality of my writing has gone up or down since I started this fic. Also I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've had so many writing assignments recently that I'm having trouble keeping up.

* * *


	12. Searching for Answers

A/N: So, in the time it's taken me to post one chapter, my little sister has posted three. Somehow that doesn't seem quite right. Oh well, I'm posting now.

I'm sure you all were just on your tiptoes waiting to see who would win so here you are:

Poll Results:

Raven: ---------------------A lot

Cyborg: --------------------One

Beast Boy: ----------------

From this ehh detailed um...Chart thing, you can see that RAVEN is our winner. I now take the time to thank all of you who voted. If I didn't count your vote, I meant to the chart just looks really cool this way, and it gets to the point. Anyway enough author's notes, I'm sure you all want to get to the point.

I remind tayk, she needs to update "A Matter of Trust" soon, I just can't wait to see what happens.

Matched Chapter Twelve

Searching for Answers

* * *

"Robin I am truly sorry for crying, I just could not keep the tears from falling. I... When I tried to use my powers... I felt like I was being torn apart. It was truly awful." Starfire apologized for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Starfire, it's okay. Maybe you're still a bit weak from being sick. You don't have to apologize." Robin told her what he must have already told her many times.

"But I am not feeling ill. I am shaken, but the only cause is that I can not use my powers. I... I want to try again." She insisted.

"Star, I don't want you to get hurt. It could be that you just can't, not matter how hard you try, I don't know but Star-" Starfire cut him off:

"Robin, I want to do this. I must try, we must find a way out of this place, if I could melt the door, then, maybe we could leave."

"Okay, I guess, but don't hurt yourself. If you feel... Like you're being 'torn apart' just stop."

"Very well." Starfire said, lifting her right arm. Her hand did not glow. Her eyes did not glow. Robin was confused about what was going on. Suddenly Starfire turned around, her eyes and her hands glowing, Robin even in his confusion noted that her steps looked, forced. Almost as if against her will.

"Starfire, what is going on? Why are you-"His words were cut off by a sires of Starbolts, aimed at his feet. Robin flipped backward to avoid being hit by the green fire. Starfire looked up, a fierce expression on her face, like she was trying to over come something within herself. Then her knees buckled, she had passed out.

"Not again." Robin said out loud. He took Starfire in his arms and put her back in bed. "Time for a plan, I have to figure out what is going on around here."

"You are sure this wasn't rigged?" Cyborg asked for the millionth time since the poll had opened, and for the millionth time Raven answered in her monotone voice:

"Positive."

"Fine. Well the results are in, and if you are really sure the vote wasn't a set- up, then I guess you're our official new temporary leader." Cyborg said cheerfully, as long as the leader wasn't Beast Boy, he could live with it. Beast Boy himself was not as pleased as Cyborg, but he simply stuck out his lower lip and dealt with it.

"I embrace the challenge." Raven said, a bit of sarcasm in her voice, obviously annoyed at the big deal Cyborg and Beast Boy were making out of this whole 'leader' thing.

"So, uh... I mean... Raven since you are our 'leader' what are we going to do to get Robin and Starfire back here? I mean, really, they have to come back soon, or at least write a letter." Beast Boy asked an equal amount of sarcasm in his voice. Cyborg looked around thoughtfully. Raven simply stared at the wall. There was complete silence, a rarity in Titans Tower. Unfortunately, Cyborg had to break that silence:

"Ya know you have a point there. They have to come back sometime soon... Wait! We could start by searching their rooms, we might find some hint of were they went." Cyborg was confident as he said this, sure he had hit a stroke of genius. Beast Boy's eyes lit up with the thought of going through other people's stuff, Raven however looked hesitant:

"I don't know... All people are entitled their privacy."

"Come on Raven, we have 'ta figure out were they are, I mean, what if we need them? What if there is some crisis, or something and we need their help?" Beast Boy begged, he obviously really liked the idea of searching someone's room, especially with permission.

"If you want, then you can, I will not join you. I must go meditate now." Raven replied. Turning her back on the boys, she headed up the steps to the elevator. Cyborg grinned and Beast Boy rubbed his hands together, both of them had mischievous expressions on their faces.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cyborg exclaimed.

They had to wait for the elevator to come back before they could go up to the floor for the rooms, but they both managed to wait patiently. Five minutes later they were standing at the door of Robin's room. Cyborg opened the door and entered, Beast Boy following him.

It was dark in Robin's room. Cyborg turned on the light in his shoulder he found the light switch to the room and flicked it on. The furnishings were simple, there was a large dresser, a bed, a closet, and a table. The whole room smelled like coffee.

All the flat surfaces were covered in papers. On the ground next to the table there was a mini fridge filled with caffeenated soda and a bag of ground coffee beans, on the package it said, "Guaranteed to NOT let you Sleep."

On top of the fridge was a coffee machine. Between the fringe and the table there was a comfortable looking armchair. On the ground next to the chair there was a halt empty (half full?) mug of coffee, and floating on top of the coffee was a light green mold.

"Not the tidiest guy is he?" Cyborg commented. Beast Boy didn't hear what Cyborg had said, he had been staring at the room in awe.

"What? I didn't hear what you just said. Man, how does Robin keep his room so clean?" Cyborg gave his green friend a disgusted look, as he started to rummage though the papers on the table.

"BB, go look and see what he has on his dresser." Cyborg commanded. As Beast Boy made his way over to the dresser, he asked:

"What are we looking for?"

"I dunno, travel brochures, flight information, bus tickets, stuff like that. Wow, what's that?" Cyborg said, thinking out- loud.

He had just found a jeweler's receipt for a sapphire necklace, and stapled to it was a piece of paper with a sketch Robin had obviously drawn himself. It showed a chip attached to a necklace. Under the sketch there was some word and some numbers they read:

TRACKING #11-23-44-532-7980-18370-11220038

'Long tracking number.' He thought. Even though it had a drawing attached to it, he put it in the recites pile, he then continued looking through the rest of the stuff.

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon looking through all of Robin's papers. They found everything from old receipts to commentaries on codes used in the World Wars. Once they had gone through all the papers, Beast Boy opened one of the dresser drawers. "Cy, come here." He called. Cyborg crawled over to the dresser.

"All the drawers are full. That means he didn't come back to get any of his clothes." Beast Boy explained. Cyborg stood up and headed toward the closet. He opened it to see all Robin's formal outfits there, not one thing was missing.

"I wonder... if Robin left all his extra clothes here, and if Starfire left all hers two. Then if so, if they bought any new outfits, it would come out in our bank statement. Through the statement, we might be able to trace were they bought the new clothes. We might be able to figure out where they are!"

"Cyborg, that is real smart." Beast Boy commented.

"Yeah? Thanks. I guess we better check Starfire's room, then we can tell Raven."

"No." Raven interrupted. "Robin might have another bank account, if he does, then duh, he would get the money from there. Besides I'm sure they'll come home soon." She explained, trying to convince Cyborg and Beast Boy to stop bothering her with their silly-

"Dude, seriously, no money but the money we used was taken from our bank account since the day of Starfire's birthday party, either they've been wearing the same clothes for, like an entire week, or something is seriously out of whack." Beast Boy said interrupting her thoughts.

"Guys, maybe Robin simply had a different account, relax, everything is fine." She reassured him.

"Rae, remember that discussion about why we all use one account, remember, for tax purposes, or someth'in. Plus I called the people who sell the wedding licenses in this state, and they didn't issue one to Robin and Starfire. I just got this feeling that something's wrong. Now ya can either trust me, or not, but I really think we should really try to do something about all this." Cyborg reminded her.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do, but I... If Robin and Starfire just wanted to be alone, let them be. They could have gotten married in another state, it would take a long time to find out, and we really shouldn't be doing this. I guess, If you feel this strong about it..." Raven said, reluctantly giving in.

This was going to be a long evening...

* * *

A/N: So how did you like this chapter? I hope you liked it, if you didn't then I guess you could tell me. I am just now starting to wrap this story up, if you for some crazy reason want me to stretch it out, tell me. In fact, if you have absolutely have no problems with this story, tell me.


	13. More Questions

A/N: There is nothing on the TV. Singing in a tone deaf voice Laaaaaaaa… Won't you join me in my song of miserable woe? Wait, am I writing this…? Due to the words on this page, I can logically conclude, that yes, I am writing these words, anyway there is absolutely nothing on the TV, so I guess it's time to write the next chapter of my story.

I was really truly going to get started on this sooner, but today I have a cold, so I really can't do too much of anything else. I've been trying to learn HTML so I can make a decent guild on Neopets. I haven't gotten very far… Yes, I know that is no excuse for not working on this story.

Wait! I do have a decent excuse for not working on this story! Our Microsoft Word © hasn't been working quite right for the past week or so, so yeah… 

If you can think of ways that I could improve my writing, please tell me…

I thank you all for your reviews. I am glad so many people enjoy reading my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Yet. Ha mawhaa!!

Matched Chapter 13

More Questions

* * *

That evening after a supper of 'Mc Happy' burgers, lemon-lime soda, water, greasy fries and onion rings After supper Starfire and Robin searched for and found some much-needed toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet. 

After their teeth were clean of plaque, it was 8:00pm. If they had been at Titans Tower, they wouldn't even be considering going to sleep, they would probably not even be home. However they were not at Titans Tower, they were somewhere underground being held as prisoners by the evil Slade.

Seeing as there wasn't much else to do Robin and Starfire once again sat at the table and held a conversation.

"I've been thinking about it, and, for some reason you can't control your powers, I mean you almost, fried me... Uh yeah, umm I really think-" Starfire interrupted:

"I could try again if you wish me to, but I do not wish to be fighting my self again." Starfire offered, reluctantly, a hint of fear in her tone of voice.

"Starfire, I'm not asking you to. We do have to get out of here, but I don't think we can do it by force," Robin opened his mouth, as if to say more, but abruptly walked over to the shower. He entered and found a handle it wasn't labeled. He tuned it to the right.

"Augh!!!" Robin screamed. The water was freezing cold. He turned it a bit to the right. It was warming up. 'Good at least Slade was uh, merciful enough to give us warm water.' He thought, a bit relived.

Starfire had been waiting silently from her chair at the table, puzzled. Then Robin opened the shower door just enough to get his arm out, as not to get water all over the floor.

He motioned for Starfire to join him. Reluctantly Starfire got up and walked over to the shower curtain. She opened it to see Robin, still with all his clothes on, minus his cape, which Slade had took along with all of Robin's other gadgets. (A/N: Good! Well, not about the cape, but about the clothes.) He was sopping wet, the last bit of hair gel had been rinsed out of his hair.

"Come on Star, get in, the water is warm." He encouraged her. Reluctantly she entered, closing the shower curtain behind her, as so not to let the floor get wet.

"Robin, why are we in the shower? It is wet, small and slightly ehh uncomfortably here."

"For one, this is more fun, for two we both stink, for three, I think Slade has microphones and cameras all over this room, I just hope he and Blackfire had the decency to not put cameras and microphones in here. If I'm right, he can't hear us."

"But Robin, why could you not turn the water on and we talk outside? We would not get wet and-" Robin interrupted her.

"He might be able to read our lips, people can do that you know. There are ways to know what people are talking about, without being able to hear them. Now we are going to make up a plan, so just be quiet." Robin explained, he was now thinking of other ways he could have talked to Starfire without being heard, but it was too late for that now, they were both soaking wet, and he was determined to not let Slade know what they were talking about.

"Very well, we will talk, but I am beginning to think we will never escape this dreadful place." Starfire said, sitting down on the floor of the shower.

"We will get out, we have to Star, we have to figure out why Slade is being so, nice to us. What he's planning next." Robin said, as he was talked his mind was racing, trying to come up with some reasonable theory.

"Yes, but why do you think my sister became his apprentice? I knew she liked stealing, and breaking the laws, but why does she now work for Slade? One who would take over the city if he could?" Starfire asked, waiting for Robin's answer:

"Remember when Blackfire took over Tameran? When you banished her, she probably figured she would take over earth for revenge, then she reasoned the best way to do so would be to join up with Slade. She knew he was our enemy." Robin explained his thoughts, affirming Starfire's fears.

"I knew you were going to be saying that. I feared it was so as you have said. I understand you do not know this for certain, but I did not wish to believe it. Can we now get out of this water? My skin is beginning to get like the clams."

"I'm sorry Star, but I really am just fantasizing, but right now, we can't know for sure." He Explained, truly sypathetic for his friend.

"What are we to be doing next? I am eager to leave this place." Starfire inquired, wanting to change to subject.

"Well, I guess we should theroly search this room, ever bit of concrete, every inch must be inspected." Robin stated, then with a mischievous grin on his face he picked up the bar of soap and began rubbing it against his shirt leaving a trail of soap scum ground into the fibers of his costume.

"I figure while we're here we might as well get cleaned up, here catch!" Robin exclaimed, throwing the soap bar to Starfire. She caught it and began rubbing it against her hair.

Forgetting that she was in a shower in a room somewhere underground in Slade's hideout Starfire let out a giggle. For the first time since that 'date' so long ago, Robin and Starfire smiled and burst into laughter.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Raven had been right, it was going to be a long evening, long night, long next morning. Look at the clock. Nope, still it had only been one hour since she had given in to Cyborg and Beast Boy's 'crazy theory' about how they thought Robin and Starfire hadn't really eloped and it was already beginning to sound as if the idea wasn't so crazy after all.

The boys had gone through all of Starfire's things and not even found the tinniest clue. Cyborg had been on the computers for the last half an hour had been double-checking with the bank to make sure all the statements were correct.

Beast Boy was up in his room preparing a multimedia presentation to present all his ideas about what had happened. That left Raven some time to think. 'This is actually kind of nice. I've had a reasonable amount of quiet today. Thing is, the more Cyborg and Beast Boy tell me, the more I have to allow myself to believe them.' No sooner than she had organized these thoughts, Cyborg ran up to her, panting.

"Rae, good you're here. I've been looking all over for you! I called around all the movie theaters in the city, and one of them said they had had a little disturbance a few nights ago while showing Spider-Man2. Something about a wall being blown up and holes burnt in the carpet."

"What?!" Raven exclaimed, a bit alarmed, realizing Cyborg might be getting at something here.

"It's what the manager said, no person wittnessed the battle itself, all the people cleared out, but the securaty cameras caught some of it on tape! They said we could go cheak it out." Cyborg said, shrugging.

"It might be just nothing, but I guess we could go see what there is to see. Go get Beast Boy, oh yeah, go get the T-car ready." She comanded, using her new power of Titan Leader.

"All right!" Cyborg exclaimed, glad Raven was finally starting to belive him. He was a bit worried too, if Robin and Starfire had fought bad guys in this movie thearter, where were they now? Who had they been fighting, was it really them anyway? Only time could tell, but was there time for Robin and Starfire?

* * *

A/N: Okay, I've wrapped up this chapter, and the story is working up to a climax. I hope you've enoiyed this chap. I'm thinking about a sequal, but I really don't have a plot. If people really want me to write a sequal, then maybe I will…

Even though you know that Robin and Starfire are safe, for the moment, who's to say what'll happen to them in the next chapter? It's so secret, even I don't know, but I will. Check out my guild on neopets, I've been working on it. All I need is some music. My username is:

terrastarfireraven


	14. Dreams, or Nightmare?

A/N: So It's been a while since I've updated, but I hadn't exactly had internet accses for the last few weeks, then we got cable modem. Also, my Grandma has been out of town, because her mom is sick. Then my Grandpa's brother died suddenly at his home. I didn't know him that well, but he had come over for Thanksgiving every year. I will miss him. Then there was Christmas, with Grandma out of the state, all the respobnsibility for holiday meals went to my Mom and sisters, and myself. Just been really busy, but I know that really isn't a excuse, and I should have made time to write.

On a different note, were any of you listening to "Adventures in Oddesey"? On December 4? Scott Menville (ifthat'show you spell his name...), the guy who plays Robin was voicing P.J. One of the charctors in that adventure. It was kinda weird, one sister and I had a hard time acctually paying attention to the adventure, we were lauing so hard. You might be able to listen to the episode over the internet. It was called: "And That's the Truth" or somthing like that. You might be able to find it somewhere on:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Nor do I own "Adventures in Oddesey" which I mentioned above.

Matched Chapter 13

Dream? Or Nightmare.

* * *

For the last twelve hours Blackfire had been seeing to the task of monitoring the computers with the cameras and microphones. Twas' a tedious task, and she had spent most of the time being board. All the prisoners had done was eat and eat and talk.

Sure, Starfire had run a tempiture, had almost blown her boy-friend to bits, but that was no surprise... Of course they had rested, but for the most part, they spent most of their time talking. They didn't even talk about anything interesting, mostly reveiwing what had already happened to them.

Yes, they had talked about making plans, but they hadn't really made any progress. Boring. Soon Slade would take over the monitoring, and Blackfire would be free to go sleep, and have some fun.

'There's the difference between me and Slade. I just want to have fun, he wants world domination. Sure I'd like to control the planet as much as the next person, and get revenge, but I don't want to kill... Not to kill everyone that is...' She thought, muffleing a little laugh.

Giving her attention back to the screen, she watched her little sister, and Robin having another disscussion about what they were going to do, great, now she acctualy had to pay attention. Robin grinned a boyish grin and stood. Blackfire watched as he walked over to the shower enclosure.

As the dark Tamerainian girl realized what he was up to, she rose to full alertness. When she saw Robin's gloved hand motion for Starfire to join him, Blackfire knelt to press a button on the control panal. Slade had told her to press that button if She thought she needed too. She and her master had decided the shower would have no cameras, and had simply decided not to put in a microphone...

It hadn't been more than two minutes from the time she had sent for Slade, then he was there. "Your shift isn't over for another half an hour! Why do you bother me?" Slade demanded an answer.

"Cool it. I acctually have a reason. Remember how we decided not to put survailence in the shower, well Robin and Starfire are in there now, most likely making a plan. I thought you should know."

"It doesn't matter. When they get out I'll deal with them." He assured her.

"You mean, when they get out of the shower?" Blackfire asked.

"Yes. You will see." Slade said.

"Yes master." She replied an uneasy tone in her voice.

"I'll take over, you can go now." Slade reileved her of her duties.

"Yes master. Thank you master." Blackfire said, pivoting around t'word the door. Once Blackfire was out of the room, Slade pressed the tips of his gloved fingers together letting out a sinister laugh. Everything was going exactly to one plan- His plan." Mwa ha ha!"

* * *

"Ha! This is fun, but I've got soap in my eyes. How 'bout now, if you throw it in the face you lose a point!" Robin exclaimed merrily. Over the last half an hour or so, he had completely forgotten where he was.

All he had ever wanted was for the moment his, why even try to think about the danger that seemed for the time, gone. You see, shortly after deciding the small shower was too small for their soap sud fight, they went out into the room. Even though the floor was slimy with soapy water, and almost every surface was covered in water, both Robin and Starfire didn't want this moment to end.

Starfire picked up some soap suds and threw them Robin's way. Halfway to him the sudds just kinda lost their thrust and fell to the ground, forming a pile slimy sop bubbles on the floor. Both Robin and Starfire instantly burst out in laughter.

It hadn't been long before their game acctually had rules, and a point system. Robin had descovered that without his shoes, he could easily slide on the soapy concrete floor, he would just have to be carefull he didn't slip. Since Starfire's powers still wern't working, she slid around on her feet as well.

The hour hand of the clock pointed to 11, the minute hand pointed to 39. It was getting late, and even though both Robin and Starfire didn't dare stop playing with the soap. Though unspoken, both knew this happieness couldn't last forever, and as soon as they declared the soap war over, they would have to clean up their huge mess of soap and water, they would have to go to sleep, then the next morning they would have to go back to sitting at the table, or they could thuroly search the room, but both of those were solom options. Best to just keep playing.

Slipping and sliding across the floor throwing soap suds at each other, laughing all the time. This contuned for another 30 minutes or so, until Robin collapsed face down on the floor, crushing a pile of suds. Alarmed, Starfire rushed to his side. His body lay almost compleatly still, but he was still breathing.

As Starfire turned his body over, she realized he was snoring. Robin was asleep!

'Why I have kept him up too late! I will have to tell him I am sorry in the morning, but shall I move him into the chair now, or let him sleep on the ground?' She asked herself. After breif thought, she desided it would be best to move him to the chair.

Unfortunately, Starfire was unable to summon her alien strength, plus, from the lack of training over the last several days, and the extra fast food, Robin had gained a great deal of weight. She stood for a moment, deep in thought. Making her way toword the bedd, she removed the blanket. After laying the blanket on Robin's sleeping body, she herself lay down on the bed.

* * *

It was not long before Starfire fell asleep. At first, her dreams were peacful. She drempt she was back at the tower. She saw Beast Boy and Cyborg playing Game Station, both claiming to be victorious. She saw Raven sitting quietly on the couch, reading a book. In her dream, she turned around.

There stood Robin. He smiled a reassuring smile. He took her hand in his, and led her out of the room. Suddenly, everything was black. Then Robin was still there, the only thing she could see, and he was still holding her hand. "I'll never let go." He wispered. "Don't be afraid. I'll always be here for you." "I don't want you to ever go." Starfire replied.

Then, Robin faded away. Starfire found herself in that dreadful prison. That room she had not been able to leave, The room she and Robin had had the soap fight, but yet she dreaded it. It was cold, and the lights were off, but yet, there was a faint green light. Next, not by any command she had given to herself she looked down to see her hand glowing with her starbolt power.

Although she wanted to lay back down, Starfire found herself standing up. Telling herself to lay back down, she felt a sharp pain inside her, in her head, her arms, legs, feet and everywhere. Starfire stopped trying to control herself and the pain went away.

As soon as she had given in, her body walked tward the table."Wha!" She exclaimed, unable to contain her wonder...and her fear. She told herself to sit on the floor, but she could not contol her body.

The pain within herself returned, even more sharp then ever before. "Stop!" She comanded herself out loud, as a tear rolled down her face, but she could not stop. Her hand began glowing a brighter green. Looking into a puddel of water, she saw that her eyes burned with green fire. The fear built up inside her the pain worsened, and she could not stop her actions.

Then in the dim green light she saw Robin's sleepinbg body laying there on the floor. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Starfire screemed in a last effort to regain control, trying to fight herself. Suddenly, Robin awoke.

"Starfire! What? No, Star don't!" Robin exclaimed fear, confusion and horror. More tears streamed down Starfire's face. Though fighting all she could, her right arm lifted itself, her right hand glowing much brighter than before. Robin sat on the ground, unable to move, not unable to move because he couldn't, but because he was shocked.

The Starbolt fired. Robin flew through the air, hitting his head on one of the concrete walls, falling unconsious. Starfire's body fired a starbeam on Robin, Starfire fighting herself all the time.

Then in a blink of an eye, the pain within her left. Starfire commanded herself to move her arm. It moved. She had control again. Whether she had herself overcome, or if the thing controling her had let go, she had control of herself.

She ran to Robin. He showed no signs of life, but then she saw he was still breathing. Starfire backed away, staggering back to the bed, her knees buckled beneath her in the middle of the floor, and she fell to the ground.

Then she cried. The dream had ended. The nightmare had started. This was all too real.

Starfire cried herself to sleep that night. She slept with her hair laying in a puddle of soapy water, from that joyful water fight that had ended just two hours before.

* * *

A/N: You know how hard to type this was? Well whenever I typed the "n" this stinking keaypad typed both a "n" and a "b". Talk about annoyibng... Oops, that's annoying. If I made some spelling mistakes, but our word check isn't working. If you're interested, I'd like to answer somereveiws now:

kxzyt: I thank you for calling me cool. You know, It's really nice when somone besides my mom calls me cool.

Anonomys: I rock! Cool!

Everyone Who mentioned the "T-Cycle" is the R-cycle: You know, at first, I just made a mistake, but someone else made an even bigger mistake! Guess who: The Toy company! The company who makes the Teen Titans action figures made the mistake of calling the R-Cycle the T-Cycle! Also they called the T-car the "Turbo Mobile", and made the colors red and yellow! Isn't that just so funny!

Annyway, did you like the chapter? I enjoyed writing it, mostly. Well, whatever you

think, I'd like to hear it. So press the reveiw button, and I'll be greatful. )


	15. Training In Darkness

A/N: So you liked the last chapter. Good, because if you liked the last chapter, chances are you like the whole story, and if you like the whole story, chances are you'll like this chapter. Good.

Riles- I hope I've updated this quick enough so you won't have to kill your brother in anticapation.

tayk- I know that I know the drill, but do you? Upadte A Matter of Trust, soon, You're killing me here!

SilverHawk 27- Thanks!

Anntimatter Manticore- I found the link to the page with the Addventures in Oddesey episode on it. I put it on my profile.

Matched Chapter 15

Training In Darkness

* * *

Robin awoke many hours later to find himself lying down on the floor of a different place. The air was cold, but very stuffy. He was laying on a smooth cold surface, most likely concrete. Opening his eyes he couldn't see anything, it was very dark. Sniffing the air he realized his nose was stuffed up. He felt his stomach rumble with hunger, then came the pain.

He winced back tears of pain, in some parts of his body the pain was sharp, it came suddenly then left just as quickly as it had come. In other parts of him there was a more constant pain though more dull, it still HURT.

Forcing himself to sit up there came another wave of the sharp kind of pain. He lay back down, this time on his back, Feeling a bruise on the back side of his head he lay his head on his left ear. This caused pain in his neck, but Robin left himself there, seemed no matter what position he was in there was pain.

Reluctantly he forced himself to recall what had happened the last time he was awake. He remembered being very tierd, then nothing, but maybe a dream, no it had to have been real. Starfire... she hurt him. He recalled tears in her eyes, but nevertheless she had shot him.

'No!' Robin thought. Deep inside he knew it was true, but he didn't want to remember anything more. Another sharp pain. Closing his eyes, fighing back tears due to both physical and emotional pain. Robin felt his body exausted, all his strength had been zaped out of him.

Letting out a weak cry, he gave in to his weekness and dispite the pain, fell asleep.

* * *

For what seemed like days Robin drifted in and out of sleep. Why Slade allowed him to live, Robin sure didn't know. His physical wounds started to heal, but as his body demanded less sleep, he had more time to deal with his emotional pain. This was somthing Robin did not want to do.

'Starfire, why? Did she do this to me on purpose...No...but she did. Slade, he is up to...Nothing good.' This was just a sample of things racing through his head. Dreams (nightmares?) proved no more peaceful, he dreamed of pain, being squished between four walls, being burned by fire, suffering and dying.

One time when he awoke he found a Mc Happy's meal right next to him. 'So hungery,' He thought, 'It may be poisened. Doesn't matter, a guy's gotta eat...' Robin concluded, feeling his way through the fast food bag with his fingers.

He spilt half of his drink of soda, knocking it over with his arm when he found his burger, seemed the drink was next to the bag. The stickey liquid found it's way over to where Robin was sitting, coating some of the tattrered shreads of his costume with slimy sugar.

"Ack." He groaned. Now he'd be stuck with sticky clothes for however long he'd be here.

Robin ate the cheese burger, and through the grease he savored every bite. After taking a sip of the leftover pop, Robin started on the fries, eating slowly. Never before had he been so grateful for such a greasy meal. 'Never know what ya got till it's gone...' He thought.

In the hours following his meal Robin decided to walk around the room for as long as he could, if there was a door he'd try to find it.

It wasn't until he acctually stood up when he realized how much his joints hurt. Most likely because he hadn't used them for a while. "Ow!" He screeched. 'It's not a good idea to make noises every time I move.' He thought, this was much easier said than done.

Every little muscle in his body ached form in-activity, and Robin thought they had hurt when his was laying on that cold floor. Slowly staggering his way trying to go strait in one direction, insted of zigg- zagging across the room. He put his hands in front of him, as to make sure he didn't hit a wall with his head.

He had taken at least fourty steps before his hands finally hit a wall. Time to take a rest. Turning his back to the wall Robin sat, feeling very much alone.

* * *

After Robin was finished resting it had taken quite a long time to feel his way around the room. It seemed to be a huge room, and all the four walls were very cold. In one corner there was a toilet and sink, but they seemed to be the only things in the entire room. Robin imagained the ceiling was very tall, and of course, he had no hope of reaching it.

Robin took another short rest, then he wandered out to the middle of the room. Suddenly he felt dizzy and very dissoriented. With all the dark he couldn't really tell where he was.

Sitting down stoped the dizziness, then Robin had an idea. One thing he hadn't liked about his previous prison was that it was way to small to really do any type of training, this room seemed huge, and way big enough to jump around everywhere.

Springing up to his feet Robin ran, doing laps around the huge room. Counting each corner as he passed it. When he felt his body starting to tire he divided the amount of corners he had passes by four... He had completed at least 15 laps around the room.

With a sudden new confidence, Robin started running across the room, then taking a mighty leap he was up in the air for a moment, then landed with both feet. "OW!" He squeeked, you try a long jump on a concrete floor without any shoes on.

For a moment it seemed his very bones ached from the shock of the landing. Robin made a mental note to 'never do something crazy like that again.' Then he grinned, not a chance he wouldn't do somthing stupidly crazy, if he lived long enough to do so. Naw, definetly best not to think about how long he had to live.

In the hours following Robin made little jumps, here an there adding a punch or a kick, whatever sort of training he could do without hurting himself, whatever he could do to keep his mind off Starfire.

After training himself for what seemed like hours, Robin found the Mc Happy bag still laying on the ground, and he lay himself next to it, and fell asleep. That night he had a fairly pleasent dream, although it was very strange.

In his dream he was in Star Wars Episode IV. Although he looked like himself everyone called him 'Luke'. When it came time to rescue Princess Leia, he said "My name is Luke Skywalker, I've come to rescue you." Funny, but when he looked at Leia, he was sure she had green eyes and Red hair.

When he awoke he found the old Mc Happy bag was gone, and in it's place was a Taco kingdom bag, filled with food. Careful to find the drink before he spilled it he ate his meal quickly.

Having lost all sense of time Robin decided to call the time that he was awake, day, and the time he slept, night. So begain another day of training. Robin kiked, punched and jumped on the air. He was sure if anyone could see him they would be laughing. He was almost glade non of the other Titans were with him.

Robin knew he was being silly. Maybe he was going mad, but if this was madness, it was better than sitting and thinking. So on and on he kicked and punched the air. Somtimes he caught himself laughing at his own goofyness. (A/N: is that a word?)

Day after day Robin trained himself, he recived one meal a day, although how it got there he didn't know, but it didn't seem poisened, so he always ate. How many days had passed in that prison Robin didn't know. If his 'days and nights' really amounted to 24 hours, Robin wasn't sure. He grew used to the dark, and knew his way across that great room.

As he trained each day he felt himself getting back into shape, and without his friends he felt no regret for not spending time with them, and the training helped keep his mind of the fact that Starfire had tried to kill him. To keep his mind off of why Slade was keeping him alive, if he was still in one of Slade's prisons.

Then one day as Robin was punching the air, he felt a strange tingle go down his spine. Trying to ignor it Robin continued his training with a few kicks. Then he felt a draft of fresher air and Robin felt a tinge of fear. For the first time since he had been in this new prison he heard a soft sound coming from be hind him, a sound he himself had not made.

Next came the undeniably real sound of footsteps. Summoning up a great deal of courage Robin turned around. Nothing, there was no light and the footsteps had stoped. Convicing himself he had imagained it all, Robin continued punching the nothingness.

Then he heard it agian. The footsteps were coming nearer.

* * *

A/N: OoO Clifhanger, or as some would say "cliffy". Is Robin just letting his imagination get the better of him, or did he acctually hear somthing real. and that draft of fresh air... With each chapter our story draws nearer to it's conclusion... 


	16. Waffles Alone

A/N Thank's for all the cool reviews people! I love reading reviews!

Disclaimer Im sitting here at my computer playing on neopets and writing this story, I do not own Teen Titans, and last chapter I mentioned "Star Wars" If I owned Star Wars I would be at the studios working on **"Star Wars Episode III The Revenge of the Sith" **which is set to be released in the USA on May 19!!! I shiver with excitement!!!!!

* * *

"You can give up now." Raven said, she had just walked into the living room with a slip of paper in her hand. "I just found a bank statement, it says several months ago Robin took out a large sum of money- $20,000.00 in fact, and there was no record of how he spent it. That money alone is way more than enough to pay for a small private wedding." 

"No way. That's not cool. That's scary." Beast Boy said, standing up from his chair at one of the many laptop computers the Titans owned. There was a very serous expression on his face.

"Yo, let me see that!" Cyborg demanded, almost as he still didn't belive it. Raven handed him the piece of paper. "Wadda you know, Rae's right. That's umm, that's real creepy."

"Dude?" Beast Boy said, motioning at the paper, Cyborg handed it to him. "You're both right! Man and I was hoping there was stil a chance everything would go back to normal."

"Define Normal." Raven replied, taking the paper back from the green titan.

"Okay, but I was just hoping that maybe they didn't get married and everything could go back to crazy, you know? This, this is beyond crazy, this is strange." Beast Boy answered, his body shaking with shock.

"Yeah." Cyborg said, his head down. Then His face lit up with exitment "It just occured to me, when people get married their friend celebrate! BB, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" '_waffles.'_ Thought Raven, _'It's always waffles.'_. But Beast Boy said

"Party! A wedding shower!" Beast Boy exclaimed, grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear. "Actually I was thinking we should have some waffles," _'I knew it.' _Raven thought but then Cyborg continued"but now that you mention it maybe we should throw them a wedding shower."

"Party!!" Beast Boy shouted. Queting down He and Cyborg looked with questioning expressions on their faces, waiting for her approval. Raven gave it "Fine, go ahead, have your party, I don't know if Robin will appreciate it much, but Starfire'll be thrilled."

Cyborg and Beast Boy broke out in song

"Yes! Party! Party! Party! Go Beast Boy, go Cy! Go Beast Boy go Cy!...!!"

_'Thilled I'm sure.'_ Raven thought.

* * *

There was no more noise, '_All this must be my imagination playing tricks on me._ There was no other noise but his own breath Though Robin was really sure he had heard that noise. 

Once again the boy wonder resumed his practice. After performing a seiries of punching and kicking he paused. It seemed as if more footsteps were approaching.

This was it, either he had gone or there really was someone else in this room. As various plans raced through his head one crazy thought returned. Yes this plan was risky, but if there was another person in in room there was no way he'd be able to find him her if they didn't want to be found, the room was just too big.

_'It's my only hope.'_ he told himself. _'I don't have a chance otherwise.'_ "Okay! Okay! I've had enough! I can hear you, and if you're my enemy come here and face me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the first time he had actually said words to anyone other than himself since being imprisoned in that room.

As Robin's shout echoed across the room he could have sworn he heard a sinister giggle, but when the echo stooped the room again was completely silent.

_'Now I don't have to wonder if I'v gone crazy- I know. I was just so sure there was someone else here.' _Robin thought after sitting still on the floor for a very long time. '_Just something I imagined, wasn't really there.'_ He tried to convince himself, but he was still left with an uneasy feeling.

_I'm gonna die here, all alone in the dark. I'll die a madman who's imagination makes up things that are simply not there. In the dark...No one will morn me, no one will know, a pile of bones in a dark corner. _

_A pile of bones to be discovered in a thousand years by archeologists going through a pile of rubble. They'll test my bones to try to find out why I died I'll die alone in the dark at my young age._

_They'll wonder if I ever smoked or took illegal drugs, but they'll never know for sure who I was. The story of my bones will be on the five 'clock evening news and people will wonder how old I was when I died. _

_No one will remember Robin of the Teen Titans, they'll forget all about me . I didn't make enough impact on the world to be remembered. I didn't do enough good to leave a legacy. If Starfire gets out of here she'll go back to Tameran and forget all about me. Starfire...I may never know if she really liked or loved...'_

Robin choked at the thought. Though he tried he just couldn't get these terrible thoughts out of his mind. He felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. His body started shaking. Through his masked he felt his eyes watering.

_'Super heros don't cry.' _He told himself. Robin couldn't help this overwhelming feeling of sadness and fear. Being emotionally torn apart Robin let the tears flow.

* * *

A/N So, was this chapter a little to angstish 'tword the end? I'm sorry It wasn't all that funny, nor very long but I've had a lot of school work lately. 


	17. Battle Time

A/N So, how are you? I'm groovy.

You may have noticed I changed my pen name. Now I write under the name of Erica Wattson. Just so you know.

Oh well, time to answer the mailbag

AntimatterManticore Mmmm, verily ye shall soon see...whistles and hums in a suspicious manner

reinsia You're right, Terra isn't in this story... At the time I started I already knew about her unfortunate end, and decided not to use her in this fic. Maybe I will on another day, in another story.

Poochie14 I hate cliffhangers too, unless of course I'm the one writing them! Mwa Ha ha!

Well, that's all the time I have for today! Bye! See you all later! (all fans glare at me) What! You still want more! That's crazy! You actually expect me to write more of the story! Well, I guess that's not such a crazy idea...Okay!

Matched Chapter 17 (wow chapter 17 already!)

* * *

Robin sat next to his last fast food bag gently rocking his body back and forth as if he was in a rocking chair. He thought about putting his thumb in his mouth, but decided against it, just because he was scared like a little child didn't mean he had to act like one. 

After he had been able to pull himself together and stopped crying there had been no more sounds. Robin was sure he had snapped, so he was trying to comfort himself for what might be his last days alive.

Just then the theme from The sonic noise sounded loud and powerful. _'This is ridiculous!' _he thought, sure he was imagining it all. Then he heard the noise coming from another direction. Soon The air was filled with loud sounds, vibrating the very air itself.

'_Okay, I know that isn't in my imagination, unless I'm dreaming, which is possible...'_ Robin came to his feet. Suddenly the ground started shaking.

The shaking was subtle at first but grew powerful, and Robin had to keep moving to stay on his feet. Then the whole room lit up with bright lights. To most the lights would have been very bright, but to Robin who hadn't seen anything for a very long time was blinded.

Simply shutting his eyes didn't help much, and even with his mask his eyes hurt. _'Well at least I know I'm not crazy. At lest I know I wasn't imaging things, this is all too real.'_ Robin covered his masked eyes with his hands, the high-pitched, air vibrating sonic sound was increasing it's loudness every second.

His eyes were still hurting and he could not see anything but a bright white. To save his ears Robin moved his hands to cover them, but soon the quaking earth grew too powerful for him to stand.

The ground rolled him across the room until Robin hit a wall. The quaking of the ground with the vibrating of the air and the bright light was overwhelming.

Trying to stand Robin fell back onto his knees and held consciousness for a few more painful moments, but despite his efforts he passed out.

* * *

Robin awoke to find himself in another dark room, only there was some light. The room seemed to be smaller then the one before, but it was still quite large. 

He knew it had to be a different room because there were gigantic gears hanging from the ceiling. There were huge television screens and many control panels on the wall in front of him.

Robin rose to his feet. He other then feeling a bit hungry he was okay, but his ears were still ringing. His eyes had no trouble with the dimly lit room. Tuning around There was more control panels, and a large chair. _Slade's throne.'_ Was the first thought that came into his mind when he saw the chair.

Turning to the left Robin saw a huge metal door. _that could be my way out!'_ He thought, running towards the door, He stopped in mid- step as another thought entered into his mind_ 'First I have to find Starfire.' _

Robin felt slightly ashamed for forgetting about his friend, and he felt his face blush. He stood still for a few seconds, the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Then Robin knew he heard a sound. A sound a footstep. Quickly turning back to his right, he saw what (or who) he most feared

Slade.

"You shouldn't have stopped." Slade said. Robin stood silent for a moment and then replied "Starfire I turned back for Starfire."

"Yes... Starfire. You wouldn't want to see her in the state she is in. You'd wish you had left without her." The villain said. "You don't know what I wish." Robin replied abruptly.

"Oh? I'm afraid you don't know what you wish for. I'm giving you one last chance. Are you going to leave right now without her, or do you wish to bring Starfire with you" Slade asked, in his calm voice.

"What! I'm going to bring her with me of course" Robin yelled, anger burning inside him.

"You choose to go the impossible way. Very well, this was your choice. Apprentice! Bring her in" Slade commanded. Robin staggered for a moment before the words made sense, Blackfire was now Slade's apprentice. The "her" he had mentioned must be Starfire.

Slade pressed a button on the left arm of his throne. The metal door opened. In came Blackfire, followed by Starfire. Blackfire was dressed in silverish black armor much like (in style) what Terra's had been. However Robin's eyes were on Starfire.

Starfire was dressed in a white dress going all the way down to her toes. Even in the dim light Robin thought she looked like an Angel. However her normally orange skin was a pale white, and her eyelids were closed, she looked more dead than alive.

Afraid for her safety Robin ran towards his friend. He was about ten feet away when Starfire's eyes opened and suddenly lit up with green fire. There was no real expression on her face and she showed no signs of recognizing her friend. Robin stopped running, too alarmed to continue.

"Starfire! What have they done to you" He exclaimed. Starfire did not reply, she only hovered an inch or two above the ground, and made her way to Slade's throne.

"Not much." Slade replied for her. "But I'm afraid she can't hear you. She hasn't been quite herself lately. The Starfire you once known has gone. You will find it extremely difficult to cure her."

"Why! Why go to all this trouble? Why not just kill us all"

"I want to see you suffer, besides, it's much more fun this way." Slade replied. _'This is all going so fast.'_ Robin thought, preparing himself in a battle- ready stance. Slade let out something like a snicker, but he did not get out of his chair.

"Oh _we're _not going to fight you." Slade said, pressing another button on the left arm of his chair, this time a control panel came up on the right arm. Out of the huge door came about fifty robots, the kind with the black outfits and the gold circle where their faces would have been.

Slade and Blackfire watched as Robin began to fight the robots. Starfire was there too but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to anything, _'like a robot herself' _Robin noted, kicking a robot at the same time.

Without all his tools it was a lot harder to fight bad guys, but Robin managed. He put to use all the training he had done in his dark prison, '_I may not even be alive now if I hadn't practiced.'_ Was a thought in his mind.

Only five robots remained. Robin kicked one, who ran into another who got smashed against the wall, destroying both robots. Robin overcame the last three with ease.

"I see you have defeated my robots." Slade said " Now the time has come. Robin prepare to meet your doom"

* * *

A/N So, you couldn't say it was the shortest chapter ever. It took me quite a while to write, so I hope you enjoyed it. Well I now ask you to review, tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. 


	18. Matched

A/N So It's time for another chapter of Matched. Well I know you're all eager to find out what happens to Robin and Starfire. It's just so much more fun to keep you waiting! laughs evilly Acctually, I feel like Raven today...

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans. Yet... Mwa Ha!

Matched Chapter 18

Matched

* * *

In what was just a few seconds it seemed to Robin an eternity passed. He remembered Slade had said _'Oh, we're not going to fight you.'_ The _we_ was Slade and Blackfire, which meant Robin was going to have to fight...Starfire. 

The look of utter disbelief and horror came to Robin's face. Slade snicked, a evil snicker. Blackfire looked very satisfied with herself.

"That's right Robin. I'm not going to fight you right now, Starfire is. The only person who may hurt her right now is you, and you are the only person who is going to hurt Starfire."

"No!" Robin exclaimed weakly, falling to his knees, although he was just as angry as he was weak, and anger can give you energy.

The only time he could recall purposely hurting Starfire was back when he himself had been apprenticed to Slade. It had been the only way to save her, but Robin could not hurt her to save himself.

Slade pressed yet another button on the arm of his chair. Blackfire nodded her head and flew up a few feet in the air. At the same time Starfire flew up. Blackfire lifted her right arm, Starfire did the same.

Robin's masked eyes widened with the realization of the horror, Blackfire's movements controlled Starfire's movements. How Blackfire controlled Starfire he did not know, but it almost appeared that Starfire's nearly limp body was being held up with wires, the lack of emotion she showed surpassing even Raven.

Blackfire held out her hand, and aimed at Robin, but instead of Blackfire shooting, or even summoning her power, Slade pressed a button and Starfire fired the starbolt.

Robin successfully dodged it, and watched it burn a hole in the floor, but he did not attack Starfire. Instead Robinwent after Slade.

Slade did not get out of his throne, but he quickly he pushed another button on the arm of the chair, and the control panel that had been on the chair disappeared. Slade presses a button on his wrist, and his wrist armor lit up with red light, revealing a small set of controls and buttons on his arm.

Robin made a heroic leap towards Slade's throne, but just as he was at the peak of jump Blackfire aimed and Slade pressed a control on his arm. Starfire's starbolt knocked Robin out of the air, crashing him onto a giant cardboard box.

The box collapsed under his weight and Robin felt his leg cut with something sharp. It was only a small cut and it did not bleed much. Standing up he realized what had been in the box! All Robin's equipment, minus the communicator, and his shoes. Oh how he had missed his boots! Beautiful steel towed boots!

However there was no time to celebrate, Blackfire was still controlling Starfire and Slade was running in his direction. Thinking fast Robin found his utility belt and rummaged through the pockets. _'Ahh, just what I was looking for.'_ He thought.

Robin took a few little balls of fog out of the pocket. This was just what he needed to give him enough time to put on his shoes. Slade and Blackfire had almost reached him. He took the balls and threw them at the floor.

Instant confusion. Slade stopped short of the cloud and Blackfire paused for it to clear. Starfire was still back by the throne. Robin rushed to snap on his utility belt and then to put on his boots. By the time he was done the fog was beginning to dissipate, now was his chance.

Seeing the outlines of the other people in the room, Robin made a dash for Blackfire. He leapt into the air and attempted to kick her in the head. He was successful and she crumpled to the ground. Robin tried to do the same to Slade, but he was ready and he grabbed Robin by the foot and sent him flying across the room.

Robin sailed through the air, and he couldn't stop. He crashed into Starfire who landed in the throne and Robin landed on top of her. He gently pushed her to the side and while pushing one of the buttons he asked "Starfire? Are you alright?" Robin asked, but Starfire gave no reply.

Starfire looked totally oblivios to anything going on, but she did not look asleep, adding to the dead look. Robin managed to bring up the control panel he started pressing buttons, it was the only thing he could think to do.

The television screen went off and the lights flickered. Then he found a button labled "EMERGENCY NERVOUS SYSTEM CONTROL OVERRIDE" _that must be it!'_ He thought. This might switch off Blackfire's control on Starfire. Of course there was only one way to know for sure, and Robin reached to press the button and he did it!

Starfire sat up, weakly; "Robin. I'm sorry." She said as soon as she saw him.

"Starfire, you're alive! I-" Robin would have continued but Blackfire came flying like a missile. Blackfire punched him in the eye, sending Robin off of the throne and onto the floor.

Slade came up and he punched Robin and Robin kicked him back. All over the room they fought. Slade would get ahead for a while, then Robin would triumph over Slade. Slade was very aggressive, he wanted to actually hurt Robin now.

Meanwhile Starfire, now free from the control was trying to fight her sister. Blackfire was angry and sloppy with her fighting, but Starfire was not much better, having not been healthy for quite some time.

The teams were matched in almost every way Slade and Blackfire were the bad ones, Robin and Starfire were good. Blackfire and Starfire were equally skilled, Slade and Robin were also equal.

Soon Starfire had enough strength to really fight Blackfire. Starbeams and Starbolts shot across the room as Robin and Slade kicked and punched each other. No one seemed to be winning, but no one was losing.

By now Robin was exausted, but he was fighting not for himself, but for Starfire. He didn't know what they put her through, he didn't know why she had hurt him, but he knew he loved her, yes he had to admit, if just to himself, Robin loved her, if only as a friend, and he wanted to get her out of here so they could return home.

Meanwhile the room had gotten very messy, boxes all crushed, control panals and television screens smashed, and the Tamerainian sisters had knocked some gears off the ceiling, leaving giant holes in the floor.

Suddenly Slade had Robin in a corner, ready to administer the death blow with his bow staff. Robin didn't know how he had let Slade get him, but now he was going to die. He had to act fast to escape, but for Robin there was no way out.

"Starfire!" Robin cried out, a last desprite attempt to live. Starfire turned her head and looked at Slade about to kill Robin. She let out a little shreik, but Blackfire was still shooting at her. With a decisive aim Starfire felt her just anger and Shot Slade's head with a Starbeam.

The beam shot Slade's mask off. His hands shot up to cover his face. Embarassed he ran off leaving Robin gasping for breath, but alive. Before exiting the room he called out to Blackfire: "Destroy this place! We have to get out of here! Kill them!"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry, I'm terrible with fights. It's easier when you don't have so much going on in a fight, but I hope you all got the picture. Anyway, that's a cliffy. The story is almost over. 5 more chapters maybe... Then I got a idea for a sequal... 

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and once again, I'm sorry if it was confuseing. It would be really nice if you revwied... If you're in for a laugh then you might like my story "Green Eggs and Ham" it only has one chapter, but I'm working on another one.


	19. Fire

A/N Wow! this is great! I'm so glad, and thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad the battle wasn't all that bad, I was really concerned you all would think it stunk. Well, anyway, I'm glad you liked it.

Mail Bag:

AntimatterManticore: Actually, upi until just a few days ago I thought the Titans were going to show up too.

Starfire-is-not-a-winp: You and me both. I just can't wait to write how the other Titans react too...

Major Fan: I wonder what's going to happen when they get back to the tower as well. As for your test, I really can't answer.

That's all the time I have today. Thanks for reading this Author's note, now after a disclaimer we'll get on to the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but when I achive world domination I will own everything.

Matched

Fire

* * *

Slade slammed the door behind him, and Starfire, paying no attention to her sister flew down to the floor and ran to Robin, who was almost recovered from his near-death experience.

Robin just had the chance to get to his feet before Starfire flung herself into his arms. She was so thin and she did not look like she had eaten in quite a while, and while this worried Robin he was glad she was safe. Robin noted she felt a bit warm, but they had just been fighting.

"Robin. It was terrible! They tied me up and... I'm so sorry..." Starfire told him, in a broken voice, and she stared to cry. She did not cry much, but it broke Robin's heart to see her so traumatized, so scared.

It was Then Robin realized, he was looking down on Starfire, he was now taller or just as tall as she was, then again, she wasn't wearing shoes, and he had his boots on. Just how long had it been since that night he took Starfire to the theater?

Brushing a tear off her face Robin said:

"Starfire, It's over now, You're okay, we're both alive, and you don't need to be sorry." Starfire nodded and her sobs stopped. Robin smiled at her, strangely enjoying the tender moment. Just then a huge gear crashed to the ground just a few inches from where they were standing.

"Aieeee!" Starfire shrieked, the gear had landed on the back of her dress before rolling away to smash the giant computer. "Let's get out of here!" Robin exclaimed, running towards the huge metal door, motioning for Starfire to follow.

Starfire used a Starbeam to cut a hole in the door. They entered some sort of hallway. It was lit, but with a yellowish sort of yucky light.She looked very reluctant to enter.

"We don't really have a choice, we have to go through here, Slade went this way, so there must be some way out!" Robin yelled, raising his voice over the sound of more falling gears.

He took Starfire by the hand and they ran into the hallway. The floor seemed to tilt down a bit as they ran through. They passes some closed doors, but after about ten minutes of running they passed a room with a open door. It was a small room and while running by Robin caught a glimpse of a table with a heat lamp above it , and under the heat lamp there was countless bags of fast food.

_'Ughh. I wonder how long that's been there.'_ Robin cringed at the thought, some of that food might have beenmeant to be his, '_best not to let my thoughts dwell on that subject.' _He decided, as he and Starfire continued down the hall.

It was not long before they came to another open door, this one was also lit and they paused to look inside Starfire gasped _'No way'_ Robin thought, sure enough it was the room in which they had both been held captive.

Robin led Starfire in, they found the room just as they had left it, only the water and soap on the floor had dried and looked really crusty and discussing. The blanket was laying where it had landed when Starfire's body shot him.

"We'd better take that blanket, beat up as it is." Robin suggested and he picked it up, Starfire nodded, but then she turned her head around, obviously trying to hide her tears from Robin, and he pretended he hadn't noticed she was crying. It was then that a gear drooped down in the hallway. They had to move on.

Starfire flew down the hall and Robin, still holding the blanket, had to run as fast as he could to keep up. No words were spoken, this was not the time to talk. They traveled down what now seemed the endless hallway, but after time too long to estimate they reached a door.

This door was made of metal and there was no handle, only a keypad on the side. Robin searched through his utility belt to find what he was looking for, a electric bomb. He started hooking up the wires when a huge wooden beam broke through the ceiling, and this beam was on fire! The area began to fill with smoke.

"Starfire! I can't see to set this up, blast the door!" Starfire quickly summoned her Starbeam power and melted the door clean out of the wall. more boards and things fell through and the fiery blaze grew more and more intense.

Just before the flames reached Robin the door was cold enough to walk through without the danger of having molten metal fall on their heads. Starfire flew through the opening and for the first time in a very long time set her bare feet on the cool grassy earth.

Robin quickly followed, and no sooner than both of his feet were outside, the building roof collapsed. Robin ran to where Starfire was standing and turned around to look at the building. It was in compleat ruin, the fire blazing as a light in the dark, for it was dark outside, a clear night and the moon shone brightly.

Starfire began to get a little shaky and she looked like she was going to fall down, so Robin gave her the blanket and put his hands around her shoulders to help her stand. Starfire stopped shaking and Robin broke their silence

"Well, good thing we weren't in there anymore."

* * *

A/N: I' thinking duh, of course it was a good thing they weren't htere anymore. SO what did you think? I'd like to know. So REVIEW! I was nice enough to leave you at a nice place, not exactly a cliffy... 


	20. Anticipation

A/N So, the last chapter was okay. Good. I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. It'll probably be one of the funniest chapters.

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans. I do own this story.

Matched Chapter 20,

Anticipation

* * *

_Middle of the night At the Tower_

"You know guys, I'm really not sure about this. I mean are you sure the second they come in from their honeymoon they're gonna want to have a huge party? And we really don't know when they're coming home so I don't think we should invite anyone who doesn't live in the tower." Raven said, explaining some of her concerns with the wedding shower idea.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were at the tower after a wild trip to the Jump City Marketplace Mall. It was 300am and the previous day they had browsed through at least forty stores and all they had to show for their efforts was thirty boxes of nine different varieties of chocolate.

"Well maybe Rae's right. Maybe It should be a party with just us. It won't be as much fun though. I mean, if we were to invite Mr. Bruce Wayne and Alfred then they might have to stay here a while, we just don't know when Robin and Starfire are getting back. So if we want to surprise them it's going to have to be just us." Cyborg said.

"Well, as long as we have a party...I guess that's okay, and we've gotta find more stuff then just chocolate. I say tomorrow we just go to Wal-Mart."

"I agree with Beast Boy, at least about the chocolate, and we'll have to watch the outside very carefully so we will be ready for when they get back. Then we'll order some pizza. Maybe we could give some gifts."

Hearing no objection from the boys Raven had as close as she ever gets to a satisfied grin, without actually smiling.

"We can just buy some decorations for the tower at Wal-Mart." Cyborg suggested. Beast Boy reluctantly agreed. "Well, I still want to have a big party, but okay." Raven gave her consent

"Fine. It's settled, tomorrow we'll go to Wal- Mart, but after that we're going to be done with the shopping, and this time we pay attention to the time." Raven stated.

Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned, remembering the evening, the reason why they were still talking to each other at this hour, they had got locked in the mall, they had to break their way out, and then they had to deal with all the trouble they caused.

"Okay, it's bedtime. Since we're up so late I don't want you guys to be out of your rooms until 1000am, I don't want to have to deal with two sleep deprived teen boys, so no leaving your room unless there is a emergency. Understood?"

"Yes." The boys replied, in unison with each other. Raven went to the elevator No sooner then Raven was gone then Cyborg whispered in Beast Boy's ear " Since when did Raven become out mother? Not even Robin was this strict."

Beast Boy nodded and said "Yeah, really, he had better get back soon, or I think I'm going to go nuts!" Suddenly all the lights in the tower went out and Raven's voice came over the communication system "IN BED NOW!" She yelled.

They boys were in bed in less then 60 seconds.

* * *

It was sometime in the middle of the night and Robin and Starfire had traveled away from the ruins of Slade's old hideout and they now lay in a forest in a patch of thick grass. It was cold, but it was fall, Robin could tell because a lot of crisp leaves had fallen on the ground.

Starfire's sleeping body lay next to him. _'Poor girl, she hasn't gotten a good real night sleep for a really long time.' _He thought. As soon as they had found a nice spot in the forest Starfire had just lay down on the ground and fell asleep. So Robin had put the blanket over her and now he lay beside her on the ground.

For the moment they were safe, being quite a distance from the reckage of the hideout. Robin had no idea where they were, or how far they were from Jump City, but he was determined to get there, after sunrise.

Break Titans! Break Titans Break!

Robin woke with the sunrise. He smiled to see Starfire still sleeping peacefully. The morning was crisp, maybe 45 degrees, and Robin could see his breath freeze. Robin still didn't have his cape, it hadn't been in the box, so he felt a bit cold and his skin felt a bit clammy because he had been sleeping on the ground.

He stretched his arms towards the sky only to realize how horrible he must have smelled. _'If I see a lake I'll have to jump in.'_ He thought.

They had to get going, quicker they left this place the safer they'd be. He turned to Starfire and gently shook her. "Starfire. Star, wake up, we have to go." Starfire yawned and slowly sat up, her eyes still closed.

"Starfire, we have to get back to the tower." Robin told her. "mmm..." She replied, still mostly asleep. Robin stood up and took her hand in his and pulled off the blanket. Reluctantly Starfire stood. "Okay, I'm awake now. I had the most terrible nightmare. We almost got crushed by giant gears and burning wood."

"Yes Starfire, now come on we have to go.". Robin led her gently by the trees. They walked on in silence for quite a while and Starfire became completely awake.

After about a hour of walking they came to a clearing in the forest. In the center of the clearing there was a apple tree. Robin took some apples and they sat down, leaning their backs on the trunk of the tree.

"So Star, how are you feeling?" Robin asked, taking a bite out of his apple

"Oh, I am doing well, I am still feeling a bit ill, but I feel better every minute." She replied abruptly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked, just wanting to comfort her. Starfire looked very reluctant to answer, but she did.

"Hmm... After that last evening, when I... I hurt you... I fell asleep, then I awoke in a dark room. I was chained to the wall on my wrists and my ankles. I was already in this dress... Then my sister and Slade came in. They wanted me to eat, though I refused, they fed me what they could force into my mouth. I refused to talk and I would not do what they wanted..."

Starfire paused. Robin nodded, he understood that it brought her pain to talk about this. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she continued

"But they made me. I did not wish to. Wherever Blackfire moved I moved. When Slade pressed a button on his wrist my body would shoot a starbolt, or a starbeam. Fighting my body made me go unconscious, or throw up. I felt very cold and almost always sick. Sometimes I would have the fever and feel very cold."

Starfire stopped talking, a few small tears streaming down her tearstained face. It was clear to Robin she did not want to tell anymore, and her facial expression looked very distant. Robin sighed, and reached for Starfire's hand. She took it and was comforted.

They both munched on their apples watching the sunlight dancing on the colored leaves. Little squirrels ran around under some old oak trees, gathering acorns and bringing them back to their homes.

"Well, Starfire if you're ready we should take some of these apples with us and start walking again." Robin suggested. So they both got to their feet and started moving.

Robin passed the time by telling Starfire what had happened to him. All the silly things he did when he was all alone in the dark. Sometimes Starfire would giggle at his stories. Sometimes she would nod her head in agreement and sometimes she would gasp in shock.

Robin found himself paying more attention to Starfire's reaction then to the actual story he was telling. _'I'm just so crazy about her. I gotta tell her.' _He thought, and just as he opened his mouth another thought came to him _'But what if I make a fool out of myself? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about her? Not right now.'_

Robin closed his mouth and smiled at her, feeling half like he did the right thing to be silent, the other half telling him to tell her. They walked on, always walking forward.

The forest was very rocky and it was very easy to twist ankles. Since Starfire did not have shoes she would fly over the ground.

"Is it just me, or does this forest have no end?" Starfire commented as the sun was starting to go down in the sky, Robin did not answer, but he was beginning to think this was all a virtual reality.

However by the time sunset came, they had reached the edge of the forest. There was a huge lake and when Starfire put her toes in in was quite warm.

"Well Starfire why don't you go swimming, and I'll start a campfire." Robin suggested. Starfire eagerly nodded and Robin thought _'Well, if this is a virtual reality then I'm happy with it.'_.

Starfire took off the outer part of her dress. The inner part of the dress she was still wearing went down to her knees. It had spaghetti type straps on the shoulders. Robin was very thankful it didn't show any skin where it shouldn't. Starfire set the outer part of her dress on a rock near to where Robin was building the fire then she ran out into the lake and splashed around as Robin built a log cabin style fire and he lit it.

The sun was setting off in the west and the clouds shone in millions of shades of orange, red, yellow, blue and purple.Robin set some apples on pointy green sticks and let them roast. Then he joined Starfire in the lake.

It felt so good to rinse all the dirt and grime off along with his worries, not having dried sweat and soda on his clothes alone made him feel great. They held races and had water fights. Sometimes Starfire would win, other times Robin was the winner.

The sun disappeared beyond the horizon and the moon came out. Starfire seemed to glow under the moonlight and Robin had to catch his breath from just looking at her. He at least had to tell her how beautiful she looked.

"Starfire, you look like a angel." He quickly said, immediately embarrassed. Starfire blushed and sent a little splash of water towards him. "Thank you Robin.I must say, you smell a lot better. Oops, I did not mean to imply that you smelled like a snorglasphz before, but-"

Robin laughed and said "See, that's what I love about you Starfire." Robin mentally kicked himself for saying that, but Starfire just blushed and smiled. Then she began to say something.

"Robin..."

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like that chapter? I liked writing it. So, Robin finally let it slip, he told Starfire that he loved her. Next chapter we'll find out what Starfire says in reply. 


	21. Return

A/N So... I hope that last chapter satisfied you all. I hope this chapter will satisfy you all even more. It goes very fast, and well, umm, I don't want to spoil the chapter, but I think either you're going to love it or hate it.

Mail Bag

tayk- You've read stories far mushier, I've seen some of the stories on your favorites list. You like this story, admit it!

* * *

"Robin..."

Robin held his breath as Starfire paused, this was it, he was about to find what Starfire really felt about him.

"I think, I think I love everything about you. Robin, I think I am in love with you."

Robin let out his breath in relief. He loved and was loved. It was a secure feeling and he said,

"Starfire, I don't know what to say."

"Oh, I am sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward, I shouldn't have dared to hope you care for me as I care for you." She sighed and looked down at the water. Robin was quick to clarify himself.

"No, you misunderstand, I love you too. I have since the first day my eyes saw you. I was afraid to tell you, I thought maybe you did not feel as I do but now I know what you feel, so..." Robin confessed, looking at Starfire, and she looked back at him and smiled.

"You really love me?" She asked, more to confirm his words then to question them.

"I really do." He answered grinning. Starfire broke into a ear to ear grin, a real smile. Some fish nibbled at their ankles and they laughed.

So, they just stayed in the water for a few more moments, content just to look at each other. Robin broke the sweet silence

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm really hungry and I bet our apples are done, let's go eat." Starfire vigorously nodded her head and they swam to the shore until their feet could touch the bottom of the lake, then they walked to the dry ground.

Robin left Starfire to check on the food and sat down on a rock near to the fire. The apples were soft and brown on the outside, just how cooked apples are supposed to look.

"Here," he said, giving one to Starfire. "It's not much, but you should enjoy it." Starfire took a bite "Mmm, it is warm and soft, it is very pleasant to the taste." She took another bite and sighed in satisfaction.

Robin looked pleased and took a bite of his own apple "This is good, but we're going to have to ration ourselves, we don't have many more apples left." His pleased expression was replaced by one of concern. Starfire sighed again.

"Robin, we now know we are loved, we should be happy." There was concern in her voice, but also a hint of teasing.

"We are happy, I'm just worried. Are you strong enough to fly tomorrow?" Robin asked, thinking of what they would do the next day, walking was just so slow and tiring.

"I Think so. We shall attempt to fly back home, yes?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah. If we can. I don't know when we'll get there, but we will." Robin watched the borders of the woods, very paranoid, distracted.

"So, know that we know we loved each other, what do we do?" She innocently asked. Robin took a few moments to think of good answer, then he spoke

"Well, most people date the people they love so they can get to know each other better." As he said this he looked into the fire, which was still burning bright.

"But Robin, we already know each other, so what do people who are done 'dateing' do next?" Starfire prompted Robin to continue his answer.

"Well... Uhh... They either break up-" Robin paused to think of a clarification when he saw the very confused look on Starfire's face. " 'Breaking up' means they don't want to love each other anymore."

"Oh, that is sad... Umm well, what do they do if they don't want to 'break up'?" She asked.

"Well, they uhh, get engaged to be married. If everything works out they get married and try to spend the rest of their lives together." Robin found as he went on the word became easier to say. Starfire thought for a moment and replied

"I see... I will trust your judgement in this matter. You may decide what is best for us." Starfire spoke confidently and Robin felt very important to be so very trusted, but he also felt very stressed.

Starfire smiled and waited. _'It's almost like she expects me to decide now.'_ Starfire looked like she was waiting for his decision, Robin gulped. _' She does want me to decide right now. Well, Robin, you only really have one choice... And you can wait a few years before...' _

Robin gulped again. On impulse he searched his utility belt for something very specific. _' Ahh, disappearing fog balls, just perfect for a situation like this.'_ But Robin did not take the fog balls out. Instead he looked in another pocket. Just what he was looking for, the rare green sapphire necklace.

Robin fell to his knees. Taking a breath he thought '_this is ridiculous. I only told her I loved her like, a hour ago, but we already know each other...' _Robin took another deep breath and carefully but impulsively choosing his words he spoke

"Starfire, Korriand'r, light of Tameran and of my heart, will you promise that somday, when we're both ready and old enoughthat you will marry me?"

* * *

It was a starry but dark night in late fall. The air was brisk, but not chilling cold. It was only 805pm on November 3, but to a young couple riding a motorcycle on the outskirts of Jump City towards Titans Tower, the time still meant they were late getting back home. There was nothing they could do to keep themselves from being late now.

The boy was driving the motorcycle. He had jet black hair spiked up with what must have been at least a quarter of a bottle of hair gel. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a t-shirt under his leather jacket. Strangely he had a yellow belt with lots of pockets on it, also strange he had on steel tipped boots.

The girl was sitting behind the boy and was confidently holding on to his waist. Her hair was deep red in color and it flew at least two feet behind her when the motorcycle was moving. She was wearing a battered white dress which would have gone down past her ankles but the moter cycle went so fast it came up to her knees, leaving the train to flow behind her.

They approached the tower's drawbridge and the motorcycle slowed down to a stop. The girl dismounted and commented "Robin, It was so very nice of that man to loan you his motorcycle and to buy you some nice clothes, We will have to repay him."

"Yes Starfire, so you've said so many times." Robin smiled at her. He recalled five days ago when Starfire had been so tierd after flying them both every day for 8 days, so they went into a small town and met a guy and his family at the grocery store.

The family was nice enough to loan them their motorcycle and the oldest boy loaned Robin some fresh clothes, and a bottle of much- appreciated hair gel . Robin had tried to call Titans Tower, but no one answered the phone, so he and Starfire had decided to surprise the other Titans with their return.

Starfire activated the drawbridge with her fingerprint. To people who aren't used to it, the sight of a bridge spanning over water is quite a sight. Starfire herself gasped. Having not been home for quite some time she was not used to the speed that the bridge comes up.

She flew back over to Robin, who was still on the motorcycle. She mounted and put her arms back around his waist. Robin grinned his cheesy grin and started the motor again. They drove to the tower and got off the motorcycle.

"Well, it took us a while, but here we are. Home Sweet home." Robin said. Starfire giggled. Just then some yelling came from the common room. They could not make out what the sentence was, but it sounded angry.

"Well, we should go in." Robin suggested, making his way to the front door. Starfire grabbed him by the jacket. "Before we enter, I wish to thank you."

"What for?" He inquired.

"For taking me out to the movies. For nursing me when I was ill. You gave me the benefit of the doubt when I hurt you. You stayed to rescue me, and you were very kind."

"Well, you don't need to thank me. I love you, remember." Robin reassured her. Starfire blushed. "Yes, well, I want to thank you." She came close to him. Robin, remembering the last time Starfire had thanked him at the tower he had expected a kiss, but she had given him a card, Robin put his hand out.

So you can imagine his surprise when Starfire took his hand, pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. At first Robin was shocked, but then he kissed her back. They only kissed for a few seconds but to them both those seconds were a few seconds of heaven.

"Starfire. You did not have to thank me."

"I know, but I wanted to, and don't try to tell me you didn't like my thanks." Robin grinned and opened the door for Starfire. They were finally home.

* * *

A/N Okay. That took forever to write. I know the first part was just cheesy. I know it seemed rushed, but I actually spent more time on the first part of this chapter then I did on the last part.

Well, I beseech you to reveiw the chapter and tell me what you thought.Well, you all know what's coming next, the reaction of Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg.


	22. Good Night

A/N Okay that last chapter was the absolutely cheezieest thing I've ever written in my entire life, unless you count the poem I wrote for my grandma's birthday about six years ago entitled "Your Sweet Darling Loving Grandchildren" but still, that last chapter was cheesy.

Riles yes that was cheesy.

AntimatterManticore Yeah, I granted your request. I hope you're happy, because now I'm scarred for life, well, not really but you better have enjoyed that more then I did. Actually I enjoyed writing the chapter simply because writing that chapter brings me closer to this chapter.

Disclaimer This being the last chapter, I would really like to think of some clever disclaimer, unfortunately, I must save the cleverness for the actual story, but since I'm have so much cleverness in me, I've come up with something very original I do not own Teen Titans.

Matched Chapter 22

Good Night

* * *

It was 345am at titans Tower on the day Robin and Starfire would return home. Beast Boy was still in bed, dreaming of being a rock star. It was way to early to get up, the sun wouldn't even be up for another 4 hours Unfortunately for Beast Boy, Raven did not think it was too early to be awake. 

Raven's voice came on the communication system "Beast Boy! Cyborg! Get down to the gym at once! We have work to do." Very reluctantly the green titan forced himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes. Glancing at his alarm clock he could see the time 346am. "You Raven... Slave driver." He mumbled, tempted to use bad words, but he did not, laying back down with his hand over his eyes.

Recently Raven had been very strict. Enforcing every rule and adding new rules every day for at least a month. Beast Boy tried to recall the last time he had been allowed to sleep until 600am. He couldn't remember, though it couldn't have been more than a month ago. All the strict rules had really started the day after the titans had decorated the common room for Robin and Starfire's wedding shower.

Raven made the boys eat breakfast and supper at very specific times, then she would send them to their rooms at 830pm every night. The lights in the tower would go off at 900pm and come on again no later than 400am.

Every day they would train for at least seven hours. They got exactly seven hours of free time. The remaining hours before lights out would be community service and fighting bad guys, cleaning the tower and such.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg is already here, so get over her now!" Yelled through the system. "Yes Raven." Beast Boy yelled back, even though he was pretty sure the she couldn't hear him.

He scrambled out of bed and rushed to put his utility belt on. Even though he was still extremely drowsy Beast Boy ran out of his room and down the hall, past the windows and down five flights of stairs to the gym.

In the old days, back when Robin was in charge he would have taken the elevator, but last week Raven had disabled it, saying it made them lazy. Of course, back when Robin was there they wouldn't have been awake at 348am.

Beast Boy arrived at the gym at 352am. When he entered Raven and Cyborg were both waiting for him. They both looked awake and alert, and if Raven had anything to say about it, soon Beast Boy would be fully awake and alert as well.

"You're two minutes late. That's two minutes out of your free time." Their goth leader informed him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time." He told her.

"You'd better. Well, since we're all here now we better start. For the first segment Beast Boy, will be on the treadmill. Cyborg, it's your turn to pick the music, then you may start with the moving targets. I'll start with the weight lifting." Raven commanded.

"Yes mother." Cyborg whispered into Beast Boy's ear. The elf like titan laughed and Raven became angry "What did you say!"She exclaimed "Uhh, nothing..." Cyborg lied. Raven looked at him and said "That's what I thought. Now get training."

Beast Boy promptly went to the treadmill and started running. According to Raven's new rules he had to run as a human for half of this training segment, then he could morph into animals. Raven pressed the button on the wall activating the Cyborg's weight lifting program. She had to lift 150lbs before she could start using her powers.

One of the okay things about Raven being in charge was that she allowed them to listen to music during training sessions. So Cyborg went over to the stereo and picked our one of his favorite music cd's, Switchfeet the Good Looking Letdown. Then activating his sonic cannon he pressed the button on the wall to activate the moving targets program.

It was hard work at such a early hour, but they had to admit thanks to Raven's strict rules they were all becoming better fighters. They could work harder then they ever had before, but it still it wasn't fun.

However Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't complain too much because when they looked in the mirror they had to admit, they looked a lot stronger. Beast Boy wasn't much taller, but he no longer looked like a weak shrimp, he was no longer a weak shrimp. _'maybe there is a good side to waking up at 345.'_ Beast Boy thought.

* * *

At 6:00am the morning training session was over. Raven had broken her record by lifting 200lbs without using her powers and lifted 45,000lbs using her powers. Cyborg had defeated 20 targets in 5 minutes and Beast Boy pulled a muscle. 

It was breakfast time. According to the schedule it was plain oatmeal and orange juice morning, a breakfast Cyborg nor Beast Boy enjoyed. Raven finished made the meal, and ate her portion in silence. She then went off to spend the remaining 43 minutes of breakfast hour in her room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly finished their food.

"Cyborg, we have to do something about Raven. The last few weeks she's been way too strict, I mean, she's not our mother."

"Well, what do you suggest we do about her? You want to kill her?" Cyborg teased sarcastically.

"No of course not! I say we teach her a lesson... Pull off the prank of the century or something." Beast Boy quietly said.

"A prank sounds good... I guess... I'm thinking Raven's gonna get very, very wet. Heh heh ha..." Cyborg whispered. Beast Boy joined in with the sinister laughing.

Pay back time was near.

* * *

That eveining at about 800pm, after more training and lunch, super and community service Raven was using some free time to meditate in the common room. The tower was strangely quiet for free time, but that was okay with Raven. Strict enforcement of the rules had really done wonders for life in the tower. 

_'I wonder what those boys could be up to...'_ She wondered.

"Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She chanted her mind completely at peace in meditation. For about 7 more minutes she meditated in peace. Then the boys came in. They snuck into the room, carefully avoiding the white congratulatory wedding decorations all over the room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had spent three hours trying to come up with the perfect plan to get Raven soaked with water, elaborate plans involving complicated pulley and rope systems, and they had come up with a fool-proof plan, it would work, as long as they were very quiet.

Raven was still meditating and she did not notice that the boys were there. Cyborg was carrying a bucket full of water, and so was Beast Boy. They approached Raven from behind and poured the water on the top of her head.

Raven screamed falling to the ground. At first she was alarmed, then she became very angry. Cyborg and Beast Boy started to run for the door but Raven trapped them with her powers. "How dare you! I was meditating! If Robin was here you would both be grounded!" Raven would have continued yelling, but a vase on the counter top blew up so she stopped.

"Look, Raven, chill. It was just a joke to get you to be less strict. We're both tied of waking up early and training for nearly half the day. We thought that maybe... That was a bad idea, wasn't it?..." Beat Boy said.

Raven sighed and looked out the window. She was shocked, but relived at what she saw, Robin and Starfire were standing outside about to go in. "Guys! Look, Robin and Starfire are back!" She exclaimed.

The boys ran to the window Just in time to see the couple below kiss.

"EWW! Gross!" Beast Boy screamed.

"You'd better get used to that, now that they're married you're going to be seeing and hearing a lot more of that mushy stuff." Raven pointed out, watching Robin and Starfire enter the building.

"Yo, Raven, you had better get dry. They'll be here in like 5 minutes. I'll stall them and Beast Boy, you get the food out." Cyborg suggested, speaking so fast he had to catch his breath when he was done talking.

"Good idea." Raven said and she levitated up, using her powers to go right through the ceiling. Cyborg raced down the stairs, the he realized he might ruin the surprise if he tried to stall them, so he returned to the common room to help Beast Boy.

* * *

Robin and Starfire went through the door and came into the tower. Starfire sighed a happy sigh. "Home at last." She said. Robin grinned and pressed the button to open the elevator. 

They waited. "Hmm... Maybe someone is using it..." Robin said after they had been waiting for about 2 minutes. They patiently waited, but the elevator never came. "Maybe it is off, or perhaps it is broken." Starfire suggested. "Okay, we'll just take the stairs." Robin finaly said.

So hand in hand they went up almost ten flights of stairs to the common room. "Well, here we are." Robin said and he opened the door. Stepping in the room Robin stopped short. Starfire followed and stood beside Robin, still holding his hand.

"What in the world..." Robin managed to say, his masked eyes wide at the sight. Stafire stood there, her mouth gaping. Robin would have let go of her hand, but he was too stunned to move.

The room was decorated in white streamers. There was a banner above the television that said **_CONGRATULATIONS ROBIN&STARFIRE_. **On the counter top there was a bowl of punch and some little sandwiches, even more strange, a cake with at least five layers and some people on the top of it.

Then Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven jumped out of behind the couch. Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled "Congratulations!"

"Uhh, yeah..." Robin stuttered, he let go of Starfire's hand and, confused he walked over to the other titans. Starfire flew over by Robin's side.

"So, Starfire, that's a nice white dress. A bit plain for what it should be, but it looks very nice." Raven commented.

"Umm... Yes... It is very plain." Starfire answered. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Uhh... You know, this is all very nice, but how did you... I mean how did you-" Cyborg cut Robin off "We got Starfire's message, several months ago, and at first we didn't belive what had happened to you, but Raven solved the mystery."

"Well, then why did you not come and rescue us!" Starfire exclaimed, beginning to get angry. Beast Boy laughed. "We didn't know where to find you! You never told us!"

"Well... When people get kidnapped they generally don't get the chance to tell their friends where they are..." Robin said.

"You were kidnapped?" Raven questioned.

"Yes we were kidnapped! We were at the movies, then Slade and Blackfire came and defeated us. They took us to their hideout and we were held captive until about two weeks ago. Robin and I fought out of their hideout, and now we are here, back home." Startfire explained.

"When did you go to the movies?" Cyborg asked.

"On Starfire's birthday of course." Robin said. Raven and Cyborg's mouths fell open in realization. Beast Boy however had not caught on

"It must have been a short ceremony then..."

"What ceremony do you speak of? I do not recall any ceremony..." Starfire inquired. Beast Boy's face turned as pale as green skin can get, with still being green. Another moment of very uncomfortable silence.

"Well, umm that's cool, because uhh... Well... This is kind of weird to say..." Cyborg mumbled extremely embarrassed. Raven bravely finished for him "You see, we got this note... It said it was from Starfire, and umm... It said you had well... It said you had eloped."

There was a moment of silence, then Robin and Starfire burst into fits of laughter. Beast Boy and Cyborg half-hearted joined in. Raven stood there uncomfortably. When Starfire and Robin had cried themselves to tears the laughter calmed down.

"Well, since you're not married we can all go back to normal, single, super powered teen-agers!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a great amount of elation.

"Booya! And there's still food! We can eat!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah! And now we won't have to go to bed at nine!" Beast Boy added. Robin looked at Starfire and she shrugged. Robin raised his voice above the noise of Beast Boy and Cyborg, announcing "I know you're both happy Starfire aren't yet married... However Starfire has agreed to marry me!"

Silence and shock. Raven seemed top have taken it well, but the other male Titans were quiet, having just recovered from the news that Robin and Starfire were not married.

The rest of the evening went well. There was much celebration and joy, even Raven seemed to be getting into the spirit of things. Everyone ate, though Robin and Starfire seemed to be eating the most. The punch was all drank, and all the sandwiches were devoured, even the ones with tofu in them.

All the titans sat down on the couch and Robin gave a full account of what had happened. Starfire let Robin tell the story, but every once in a while she would interrupt with a comment or put in a detail Robin had forgotten.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven shared the goings on at the tower, even the part about all the crazy rules... And the part about searching Robin and Starfire's rooms. They also told the part about thinking they had eloped.

At the end of the evening everyone was embarrassed, exhausted and happy. Robin and Starfire were glad to be home, and the other Titans were glad to have them back. At 220am, about 23 hours after Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy had gotten up the Titans all went upstairs in the elevator.

Everyone besides Robin and Starfire said a quick 'good night' and went into their rooms. Robin and Starfire stood out in the hall. "You know, this is the first time in quite a while we won't be sleeping on the floor." Robin pointed out. "Yes, but I don't know how I'll be able to sleep on my soft mattress. It may be too comfortable."

"Yeah, well... Good night Starfire. See you in the morning. It still feels so weird to be saying this, but I love you." Robin said, grinning. Starfire giggled."I love you too Robin. Good night." Robin gaveStarfire a quick kiss on her cheek and she blushed.

So they went into their rooms, both of them were asleep within minutes. The stars shone in the sky and all things were peaceful and safe. It was a good night.

* * *

A/N Okay, a bit of fluff at the end there for all you romance crazed fans out there. So... That's the end of Matched. It's not nearly as humorous as I hoped it would turn out, and I might edit it later. 

I can't belive I wrote 22 chapters, but I did. It's over.

For those of you interested, I did write a sequel. It's called "Time Changes", because time changes people. You can find the link on my user profile.

Be real- Erica Wattson


End file.
